Somebody's Me
by smileymee16
Summary: I love you" Nick said as he gazed into my eyes. i thought about the last time he ever said that to me. it was such a long time ago. i know he didnt mean it the way he meant it now, but it still counts right? Rated M 2 b safe :
1. Too Much

**Hey guys ;] i just wanted to tell you, that im going to post this 10 years earlier before going to present day. alright :D**

_Ten Years Ago…_

_I put on my best dress; it was my favorite too. I loved the purple flowers that stood out from the green peddles around it, and the actual color of the dress, which was all white, except the lace which was purple too. I told my mom to do a curly pigtail on me, and with that, she also tied a little purple bow on my head. I may be only 6, but today I turn 7. But that's not why im all dressed up; today's also my best friend in the whole world's birthday too! His name is Nick Gray, im on the only one who calls him Nicky; just like he's the only one who calls me Smiley, well my dad did too, until he died when I was 5. Anyway, I was looking in my room for a big box rapped in transformer wrapping paper. It was Nicky's present. I couldn't find it anywhere, and from what was a clean room, became a hot spot for where a tornado hit. It got messy! And I mean messy!_

_"Mom, where's Nicky's present AND my backpack?!" I yelled from my door. She stood silent for a minute, maybe thinking on where she put it. Finally, after a long wait. She finally answered back, "It's in the living room on top of the sofa! Hurry up Miles, you're going to be late for your first day of second grade!" I rolled my eyes; she was so weird every year I entered a new year. She stopped doing that to my older sister, Brandy, when she entered middle school! I don't want to wait that long! I ran downstairs but not too fast enough to mess up my curls, I kissed my mom goodbye; after a lot of pictures, I stepped out of the house and went straight next door to my best friend's house._

_ I knocked when I got to the door, which was odd because I never knocked; I was practically family from all the time I spend here and so was my mom- who also happens to be my best friend's mom's best friend! That's how me and Nicky got so close kind of. Our moms were then they got pregenant. And they were in the same hospital when they have birth to us.- I guess I was just nervous; a lot, "Happy birthday Miley!" Mrs. Gray said to me opening the door and squeezing me to death. But I loved her hugs, it made me feel fuzzy inside. "Thank you, but its Nicky's special day more." I said as I skipped inside, Denise just laughed, "Miles, it's your birthday too! Gosh, sometimes I think you guys care for one another more than you care about yourselves!" she said smiling walking towards the chair I was sitting on. The room looked a little different, I didn't know how, but it defiantly did. Well, oh heck! How did I know, I was only 7! "So, where's Nicky?" I asked looking around the room noticing he wasn't anywhere in sight. _

_"He's upstairs sweetie, you wanna go on up?" she asked me sweetly, I couldn't help but blush and smile, I shook my head and decided to wait here as a surprise. "Mom, which shirt should I wear? I want to impress Smiley on her birthday" I looked at Nicky and was surprised. He was wearing a white tee-shirt, holding 2 different shirts on his arm, cakey church pants, and his hair was pulled back and only one strand of his curly hair appeared in the front; if I didn't' know any better, I would say he was superman. I noticed that he didn't see me, so I answered the question for Denise, "I like navy blue on with the white stripes" I said and smiled softly, but the smile made Denise giggle and Nicky smiled big time! I think I saw teeth! "Smiley!" Nicky said as he ran towards me, I put the present down and ran towards him. We may have been born on the same day and the same year, but he was taller than me, and stronger than me; whoa what happened, I mean he's only 7 for crying out loud! "happy birthday!" we both said at the same time, we laughed at the comment, and went upstairs to put on his shirt, and on his request, some cologne he stole from his dad._

_

* * *

_

_The car ride to school was the time to exchange gifts. He got me a silver dog tag with the writing: SMILEY+NICKY=FOREVER! I smiled and put it on me right away. When he got to open his present, he was so shocked. It was the transformer he'd been wanting ever since it came out. he looked so happy as he started playing with it. "There's one more thing in there too!" I said as I pointed to a small box that inside the bigger box. He opened it and saw a silver ring with the writing: N+S=BFFS. He smiled and tried to put the ring on, but I didn't fit, so he put it on the necklace he was wearing. "Im going to wear it on my figure when I get older, but for now, it stays right here on my necklace, close to my heart" we both burst out laughing at the comment he made, even though we both knew it was for real._

_We finally got to school and we walked past everyone hand in hand. Everyone was smiling at us and saying 'happy birthday' we both enjoyed every minute of it. The rest of the day was normal. The real action was happening tonight when me and Nicky have our every-weekend-day-holiday-birthday-random sleepover. We played transformers most of the time; he was the decepocons and I was the autobots. After that, we orders pizza and only ate about 2 slices each. Then, we watched The Second Jungle Book. It was a really fun day, but I was tired and we had to go to sleep for school tomorrow. The next couple of days were boring, even without sleepovers. Every time I stepped inside Nicky's house I knew something was either A. missing or B. different. I just didn't know what. As I walked to his house one day, he burst the doors heading his way to my house. At that moment, I knew something was wrong; I started crying uncontrollably. I didn't know why, but when he slammed into me, I cried hard into his chest, and he cried even harder into my hair. We finally looked up after long un cheerful minutes. _

_"SMILEY! IM MOVING TO NEW JERSEY! I DON'T WANNA GO! I DON'T WANNA LEAVE YOU!" That's when the pieces fit, the different living room, boxes everywhere, Denise and my mother starting to act weird. They didn't want to tell us! We both ran inside my house holding hands and straight to my room, there we cried for hours straight, literally. I heard my mom talking on the phone with someone, _

_"Yes Denise, hes right here. Yeah he's perfectly fine! No, it's ok, he could stay tonight. Yeah, I know… I'll wake him up early. Yeah, she'll probably be awake even before I tell him to wake up. Then he'll wake up knowing that she woke up. I know! I sometimes wonder if its 1 soul in 2 completely different bodies! Alright, I know, I know! Sleep well. Bye" I knew she was talking to Nicky's mom, he knew it to, so he held on to me tighter. "Alright kids, time to sleep. Nick has to wake up early to catch that plane." My mom kissed us both goodnight and turned off the lights and closed the door. She left two little best friends crying their hearts out. "Smiley?" Nicky asked as he played with my fingers, "yeah Nicky?" I heard a little crack in my voice; I knew that was from all the crying. "you know I love you right?" I started crying even more this time, but not talking. "Yeah I know that Nicky, and I love you too" we held tighter on to each other knowing this is our last sleepover. _

_We woke up the next morning with the sound of my mom's voice telling us to wake up. I rubbed my eyes and noticed that they were wet and puffy. Pink eye? I thought to myself. I looked in the mirror, and noticed that it looks like I have been crying in my sleep. Is that even possible? I washed my face to try to make my eyes better. It worked a little, but you could still tell that they were puffy. We went downstairs to eat breakfast, and no one said a word maybe thinking that we'll start crying once we hear our voices. "Miley are you ok?" I heard my mom ask while serving us pancakes and sausages. I didn't want to tell her I was crying in my sleep because my best friend in the whole wide world will be leaving. So I answered: "yeah, im fine. Just a little tired." I forced a smile on my face thinking that she would just forget it. Luckily, she did. When we finished eating breakfast, I went upstairs into my room and went to the bathroom. Nicky did the same, except he went to the guest room to get ready. 15 minutes later we came out of our rooms. I noticed that he got a little teary eyed as he walked towards me and grabbed my hand. I know he didn't want to let go. I looked into his eyes and started tearing too. He wiped them away and smiled. _

_"Don't cry Smiley" he smiled at me and it made my face light up. When we got to Nicky's house, everything had been packed and ready to go. The furniture was getting put into the truck outside since it was going to arrive in New Jersey in about 3 days. The only things that were in suitcases were the real needy things that would go on the plane with them. I heard my mom and Nicky's mom talking in the kitchen, also crying. I tried to block out there voices as I sat in silence thinking to myself of how I was going to survive the rest of the second grade without him. "Smiley," Nicky said softly, but loudly enough for me to hear. It broke the silence of the room and I turned my head to his direction. "It's time to go" he said. I heard his voice crack a little bit every time a sound came out of his mouth. We rode them to the airport; the luggage was in a taxi that was following us. We got to the airport in no longer than 30 minutes. Before we would head off and leave the Grey's to get on the plane, Nicky took my hand and placed a piece of paper? Picture? I looked and it was a picture. A picture of us on our 7__th__ birthday. "I have one, and now you have one. Something to remember me by" I broke down in front of him bringing him into me for the tightest bear hug I ever gave. We said our goodbyes and I walked my direction and he walked his. Both of us looking back before never seeing each other ever again. I went inside the car with tears still streaming down my face. My big sister held me tight, as I cried into her chest. When I finally calmed down, I looked down at the picture and smiled when I saw his face. Out of curiosity and randomness, I turned the picture around to find writing in the back. It was childish and kind of sloppy. It was written in blue permanent marker. My favorite color. 'My Smiley Miley' was what the sloppy note, written in blue sharpie said. "My Nicky Bear" I whispered to myself before going to sleep on the way back home to an empty room without a best friend._

**Hi ;p i hope you guys liked it.. tell me what you think in a review :D that would be appreciated..**

**tell me if its too cheesy or long or short, idkk.. imma upload as soon as possible if guys want me to :D**

**ohh nd another thingg.. Jemi? Kaniell or Kashley?**

**xoxo smileymee16 ;]**


	2. Happy Birthday!

**Hey Guys! sorry for the wait, i was blocked :/ lol anywayy here it is, i hope you guys like it :D  
**

_After Nicky left, I wasn't really the same anymore. I went from fun and goofy Miley to quiet and boring. I guess the thought that the person I most cared about, wasn't here; other than my mom and sister. He changed me the day he left. I guess that's going to be a scar on my heart for the rest of my life. Or so I thought. One day, sometime in March, a new girl came into our class. She was short and pale, with dark black hair that reached her waist. She really stood out from all these California kids with tanned skin and blond hair; or brown like mine. _

_I stood from where I was sitting and went to the table the little girl was sitting. "Hi" I said in low voice while I sat down next to her. She smiled at me and responded, "hi, Im Demi" she took out her hand for me to shake it, which I did to be polite. "I'm Miley, nice to meet you." I said smiling with a sweet tone. I tried to hide the sadness in my voice, it work because she didn't ask me what was wrong._

"_So, why are you all by yourself here, and not playing with the others?" I asked as I glanced back at my ex-friends who wouldn't even talk to me anymore because I totally blocked them out of my life. I noticed how much fun they were having, and if I were there, I'd knock the fun right out of them._

"_Well, as you can see, im new. I really don't know anybody here and I really don't have any friends yet" she said with a town somewhat sad. She looked down after her sentence. "Well, you have me. Wait! You know what? We could be best friends!" I didn't notice the huge grin that was lighting up my face. She looked up slowly and smiled with me. I knew that from that moment on, I wouldn't have to be this new, quiet, boring old Miley. _

_We started talking and playing and finally, the bell rang for us to go home. Me and Demi waited together for our mom's to pick us up. "I like you're necklace" she said while pointing to it. I looked down and grabbed it; I held it tightly to make sure it was still there. Yes it was. Safely secure around my neck and touching my chest. Touching my heart. "Thanks, my best friend gave it to me on our birthday." I felt a tear fall down my face as I went back to that day. "Our?" I forgot, I didn't tell her about Nicky or the fact that his birthday was the same as mine, "yeah. Our birthday was on the same day. September 16. He's only 4 hours older than me." I giggled at the last part. He always teased me about being older than me even though it was only 4 hours. I noticed that Demi held my free hand. I let go of the dog tag and wiped what was one tear turned into many. I was sobbing and I didn't even notice. "Im sorry to hear that Miley. If it makes you feel any better, you're my first best friend here in California. I left my best friend back in Texas." I couldn't feel her hand gripping on a little more tightly. I really didn't mind because I really didn't want to let go. But, I had to. I heard the honk of my mom's car on the street to pick me up. "I guess I have to" I said as I pulled her in for a hug. "I guess I do too, my mom's here too" she laughed. I laughed with her and started walking away. "Demi! See you tomorrow!" I said as I turned around to get her attention. She smile and nodded and headed in her mom's car. I told my mom everything today. She was surprised to hear me talking. I smiled through the whole thing knowing that I'll go back to school tomorrow and to my new best friend._

_

* * *

_

_Over the years, Miley and Demi became inseparable. They had sleep-overs like Miley used to have with Nick. This time, Miley talked to Demi about the 8__th__ grader she liked while she was in 7__th__, and other gossip they hear around the school__. __The girls spent almost every waking moment with each other. When Demi and Miley were 14, they auditioned to be in the new soap opera "Beyond This Point". When the director auditioned them, he was amazed at what two fourteen teenage girls can do and hired them right away. Demi and Miley became famous instantly, then Miley had to sing in one of the shows and every viewer was amazed at her voice. With that, she decided to take up singing, and is now recording her first album. These two ladies had to move to a town that would be closer to the recording studio for Miley and the set for Demi and Miley. They both found houses, not next to each other because the house next to Miley was bought from this family who would move in, in about 3 days, so Demi and her family moved a couple houses away. They weren't pleased but it was better than being a whole city away. _

_As for what happened to Nick, he also became successful. When he was also fourteen, he and his brothers, Joe and Kevin, won a school contest. The winner would be signed on to "Hollywood Records" and will be flown in as soon as possible to start working. The company paid for all the expenses only leaving the brothers and their family to move in soon. Nick was happy to go back to California. He missed the fresh summer air everyday day. He missed the warm sand on the beach. He missed the palm trees and seeing famous people while he was younger. He was so excited to go back. He heard, that he was going to be living next to this famous movie actress/singer. He was really excited about that, even though he didn't know who she was. He was even more excited to go back and see his Smiley Miley. he would always giggle at that fact. His family thought he was weird.

* * *

_

_10 years later… _**(Present lol)**

I wake up this morning to find someone staring at me from a real close position. I was startled and jumped back a little to find out the person was Demi. Who was now laughing hysterically on the floor. I just looked from the bed wondering how on earth I found this non-human. After a long wait of laughter and rolling around, this creature finally stopped and sat on the couch across the room with a big wide smile across her face.

"What's wrong with you today?" I asked walking towards the couch. All I saw was Demi's face grow brighter and happier as I asked the question. "What?" I said again with a confused expression on my face. Demi went to her closet and came back out with a huge bag in her hand. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY MILEY!" she said jumping up and down. Was today really my birthday? Was I really turning 17 today!? I could feel the biggest smile on my face as I started squealing and jumping up and down. Demi gave me the present and I opened it and was automatically shocked! She gave me the Shimmer Wrap Heeled Sandals I've been wanting from Express, the really cute short black dress I found at some store named with a French name, more dresses from who knows where, 4 pairs of earrings, the Channel sunglasses I've wanted since I saw them yesterday worth hundreds of dollars, and 1000$ worth of bracelets. I got up from the chair and hugged her until she couldn't stop breathing.

"I knew you'd like it. you do like it right?" she said with an angelic face after I calmed down and let go. "Like it? No! Love it? YES!" I hugged her again and this time she hugged me back even tighter. She may be the most craziest chick I've ever met, but she was my Crazy Demi. "Ok, ok! Now hurry up and get changed. You're not going out looking like a hot mess! I'll wait for you downstairs." I looked at her and noticed she was already changed and ready to go. "where are we going anyway?" I called on my way to the bathroom. "Shopping! You need something to wear for tonight" she winked as she said _tonight_. "Demi, where are we going tonight?" I asked with a 'im going to kill you' look. She backed away smiling, "to an exclusive party only for you. I invited everyone! Selena, both Taylors, Beyonce, Brad and Ange, Sprouse twins, people from Disney, the cast of our show, Kristen Stewart, everyone! I even heard, this new band from New Jersey is supposed to be there. I already checked them out and they are HOT! Especially the middle one, Joe. I can't wait to see them!" Demi squealed and headed downstairs. I couldn't help but giggle at her expression on Joe. Joe, Joe? Why did that name sound so familiar? I decided to drop it and head towards the bathroom to get ready, tonight was going to be my 17 birthday party.

* * *

"Demi! Is it true you're dating Taylor black?" a paparazzi asked flashing his camera in our faces. Demi just ignored them and kept walking. I did the same thing too and put my arm through Demi's.

"Miley! Are you single right now?!" one of the paps asked me. "Yes!" I said in harsh tone, that was the only answer they got out of both of us, and we soon walked into one of the stores and started shopping.

We looked at different stores for hours and finally finished. Demi picked out a black and pink dress that started out strapless and tight 'till her waist, were there was a pink ribbon separating it from the puffy at the bottom which reached a little over an inch above her knee. She picked out black high heeled shoes with a pink buckle on it, pink earrings, pink and black bracelets and a necklace. My dress was a little similar. The top part were my chest was was white, underneath laid a leather pink belt that was separating the black and white lace which reached about 2 inches above my knees. I was going to wear the shoes Demi gave me for my birthday, I bought pink and black bracelets with a black necklace.

* * *

When we were done changing Demi looked beautiful; he hair were in perfect curls with a little black bow on the top. She let her bangs go to the side, while her face was glowing. My hairstyle was different from hers. I had my bangs pulled to the side completely, over my ears, and tied my hair to the back left hand side of my head. My curls bounced with every step I took, but still stayed in their place. We looked awesome and ready to party!

* * *

We arrived at the club, where there would be only alcohol for adults, in a limo Demi had arranged. There fans everywhere screaming everyone's name. Paps were crowding the entrance and security was tight. Before heading inside, Demi and I signed a few autographs and took some pictures. When we stepped inside, it was packed. There were balloons everywhere and a big banner that said "HAPPY BIRTHDAY MILES!" on top of them stage. Everyone started greeting me and wishing me a happy birthday. I met some of the biggest stars in Hollywood and I couldn't help but take pictures with them. Some of them even asked me for my autograph for their children because they loved my music. As the night went on, Demi and I danced our night away.

"Hey, you want to dance?" I stopped dancing with Demi and turned around. It was Taylor black. I turned back around to ask Demi, "OF COURSE! HE'S TAYLOR BLACK FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! HE'S HOT! NOW GO! I DON'T WANT TO BE A COCK BLOCKER HERE!" she screamed, and with that she went away from my sight and into the massive crowd of people. I faced Taylor and smiled, "I'd love to dance." He took my hand and headed to the middle of the dance floor; wherever that would be. I swear, I think we dance for an hour straight, until Demi found me.

"There you are! I've been looking for you forever! I found them! I found the boy band from New Jersey! Come on!" she said grabbing my hand and pulling me away. As she was dragging me away, I mouth 'Sorry' to Taylor, he just laughed and mouthed 'It's OK.' It felt like we were walking for hours, walking here stopping there, why was there so many people! As we finally reached the part of the club that was fading away from all the people we came to stop. Demi let go and I just stood there, frozen. My heart stopped in that instant. My eyes widened and I started crying. I couldn't believe my eyes. His curly, brown hair was still the same as I remember it. even with all these lights I still noticed his light brown eyes.

"Smiley?" he said, with the same expression I had on my face. In that instant, I couldn't help but cry and nod my head. "Nicky?" he smiled at the name I just called him. he nodded with tears in his eyes. As if it were human nature, I grabbed the dog-tag that had around my neck for 10 years. 10 years ago he gave me this dog-tag; 10 years ago I gave him a ring, which I noticed he had on as I glanced at him. He smiled at the thought that I still had this on. He opened his arms for me to hug him, and in that instant, I went flying across to him and flew right into him. I cried hysterically into his chest and he held me tight, as If he never wanted to let go.

"My Smiley Miley" he said. "My Nicky Bear" I replied. I didn't want this moment to end. I wanted it to stay forever. I finally found the piece, to my broken heart which was damaged 10 years ago. I finally found, my best friend.

**Okkk... so i thought about how to make them meet, and decided on this. what do you think? tell me in a review!**

**ohh and thank you so much to those who reviewd! you made my day :D it may have not been a lot, butt it still go to me 3 thank you guys ;]**

**xoxo smileymee16 ;D  
**


	3. Now!

I can't believe he's right here, in my arms, holding me and gripping me as if he never wanted to let go. I could feel his tears dripping on to my hair. "You know him?!" Demi asked confusingly behind us. I almost forgot she was there; we both nodded at the same time.

* * *

"I missed you so much, Smiley!" he said still holding me but looking down into my eyes. He got taller, stronger, and more mature. His voice told it all at the moment he spoke. His curls even go longer and curlier, they bounced every time he moved his head. "I missed you too Nicky!" I said squeezing his abs. When did he get abs? I miss out on a lot in the past 10 years. He smiled as I said 'Nicky'. Even after the reunion I still called him Nicky, he was Nicky, he was MY Nicky Bear!

* * *

After breaking apart after a long moment of staying in the same position, he stood right beside me with an arm over my shoulder and my arm around his waist. I looked up and smiled as he looked down, "what?" he asked. "Nothing, just wondering. What are you guys doing here? How did guys get in here?!" I said laughing at the questions I just asked. He laughed along with me, until Joe answered for him. "We're the band from NJ everyone is talking about Miles. Duh!" I couldn't help but laugh at his response. I looked up at Nicky still confused. Band, what band? When did they make a band that would get them to Hollywood? "We won a contest in our school three years ago. The winner got the chance to sign on to Hollywood Records. They wanted us right away, but we told them we wanted Kevin and Joe to graduate first. When Joe finally graduated in June, we looked at a couple houses, and the company bought it. We're moving everything in tomorrow. We also heard about this party, so we decided to come. When I saw the banner, I wasn't going to think it was Miley Stewart!" I stood there amazed at the success these guys went through. "Happy Birthday, by the way" Nick whispered into my ear. Wait! Today;s September 16! It wasn't only my birthday!

* * *

"Hello?" I said into the mic on the stage. The DJ stopped the music and everyone turned around to face me. "Well, as you all know, today's my birthday. I thank you all for coming, but today's not only my birthday, it's my best friend's birthday as well." Everyone looked surprised and looked at Demi. "It's not Demi. My other best friend in the whole wide world Nicky Jonas. You see, we were born on the same day on the same year, and spent every birthday together until we were 7. That's when he moved out to NJ and I stayed here in Cali. Well, I would like to celebrate our 17th birthday together, to Nicky, come on stage with me?" I said as I put my hand out towards him. He laughed and scratched the back of his neck and came on stage. "I hate you" he whispered into my ear playfully and putting a hand on my back. I just giggle and hit him playfully. "This is Nicky Grey. One of the brothers from," I looked at him because I didn't know the name of the band. He laughed and said "The Grey Brothers". I looked at him in a 'How Typical' expression. He laughed and shrugged his shoulder. "From the Grey Brothers" everyone cheered, obviously knowing where he was from.

The rest of the night went perfectly fine. I got to open my presents from everyone and they sang happy birthday to me and Nicky. We didn't go home until the next morning. Nicky and his brothers saied their goodbyes; I didn't let them leave until they gave me and Demi their numbers. When we did get home, Demi was sleeping over and dropped right on my bed and was knocked out! I couldn't help but laugh at her sleeping like a baby on my bed!

_*Beep Beep* _I heard my phone ring from a text message I received.

_*Hey :) ..NickJ*_

_*Hii ..Milez*_

_*I missed you so much smiley :[ ..NickJ*_

_*so did I! :[ I was like depressed for like years! ..Milez*_

_*sorry.. mee to :'[ ..NickJ*_

_*srry 4 wat? ..Milez*_

_*for leaving you.. if I had a choice, I wouldn't have left you :[ ..NickJ*_

_*Nicky… u dn't have to be sorry for anything :] aslong as ur here now ..Milez*_

_*yeah.. :] guess what? ..NickJ*_

_*[: what?! ..Milez*_

_*u looked beautiful today, but I think I liked the white dress and pigtail better :P ..NickJ*_

_*aha! And I liked the superman hair and church pants! ..Milez*_

_*I did look handsome in that didn't I :p ..NickJ*_

_*maybe :].. listen, I have to go to bed; shooting tmrrow :/ ..Milez*_

_*alright,, I just wanted to say hi :].. NickJ*_

_*ill tlk to u lter? ..Milez*_

_*of course :] ..NickJ*_

_*:] byee x3 ..Milez*_

_*Bye :) ..NickJ_

I fell asleep looking through the whole conversation. Smiling when he put smiling faces and laughing when he put the silly sign. I had dreams of him all night. The dreams I wished I had when I was younger. It was about being at the park when we were little and just playing non-stop. When I woke up the next morning, Demi wasn't in my sight. I would think she was in the kitchen so I just shrugged my shoulders and went to the bathroom. There, I found a note written in Demi' hand writing:

_Mornin Miles!_

_ You might think that im in the kitchen. Well im not! Aha. Anyway, im out with Selena and Taylor. BTW, shooting was canceled for today because everyone was so tired from your party! So, I thought I would let you catch up on sleep. You must be really tired, because while im writing this, its already 12:30 in the afternoon. Ha! I'll be back around 3:30._

_ Ok, well im going to go now. Ha! OH! I almost forgot, Nick called you. he said to call him back when you wake up! He's off today too! Ok, bye!_

_Xoxo, Demi!_

I smiled at the thought that Nicky called me. I jumped out of bed and ran to my phone. I went to my contacts and pushed the green button on Nicky's name. "Hello?" I heard him say excitedly. I laughed and said, "hi" in a shy voice. "What are you doing today?" he asked right away. Should I say sleeping, because that's what im going to do all day? "Nothing, my shoot got canceled!" I said excitedly and with a grin on my face. He notice the expression in my voice, "want to hang out? we couldn't like a late lunch?" I thought about for a while and smiled, "what time?" he laughed into the phone and told me the time.

* * *

_Miley and Nick?_

_ The Hollywood teens were spotted at restaurant earlier this week. The two teens, look extremely happy together!. Insiders say that in Miley's 17__th__ birthday party, Nick Grey, the youngest member of the band, whispered something into the star's ear and she giggled. Insiders are also saying that Nick held onto Miley waist while she was giving him gratitude on their birthday. Can this be a future Niley!?Only future can tell._

I looked at the magazine and glared. Why do they always take the little things, and put them together to make something completely different? Oh well, it's all fake so I really don't have to think about that. "Miley!" I heard Demi storm into my dressing room. I looked at her shocked and confused. "What is this?! Why didn't you tell me you were dating him?!" she said throwing her hands up in the air then throwing the tabloid onto my lap. "Demi, were not dating. He's my best friend." I said calmly. Obviously she didn't think I was telling the truth. "Miley!" she said coming closer to me. "Demi, if I was dating someone, you'd be the first person to find out. So trust me, im dating Nicky. Plus, I kind of like someone right now." I said blushing and looking away and down onto the floor. Demi giggled and jumped up and down. "Who! Who! Who!", she said smiling and still jumping up and down. "I'll tell you if you cal down Dems!" I said holding her arms and trying to calm her down. When she finally calmed down, I sat back down when Demi pulled a chair in front of me waiting for me to answer. "Ok, well you know Taylor?" I said quietly. She opened her mouth with a grin. "No!" she said. I nodded my head, "Yeah!" I said shyly. She looked at me for a good minuet. "What?!" I finally said breaking the silence. "Taylor, Miley! Seriously, TAYLOR! Taylor, as in the hottest guy known to man! As in Jacob from Twilight?! That Taylor?" she said, eyes widened with excitement and confusion. I nodded smiling shyly. "You guys would make the cutest couple ever!" Demi squealed, jumping up and down again. I knew she would react like this.

* * *

3 weeks past and I was finally finished with the 3rd season of "Beyond This Point" I was finally going to rest for 2 months. The only time I was going to work was on finishing up my album. I was almost done with it, so I bet it wouldn't take long. Then, I would have the rest of the time to spend with my best friend Demi and go shopping. I wish I could spend it with Nicky, but he was busy all three months for their album. Nicky did say he would try to get a month in there for vacation. Hopefully they would let him. "Ok, now since were done with Shooting for a while, what do we do now?" Demi asked while entering my room. I just shrugged my shoulders and climbed into bed curling up and holding my legs. "Yeah me either" she replied. Then, we heard a ring echo the room. I checked mine, but there was nothing. I noticed Demi was smiling and replying to someone who was obviously making her blush. I haven't seen Demi smile at a text since she went out with Cody Ryan! "who's that?" I said in a flirtatious tone. I couldn't help but laugh at Demi's facial expression. "Um, no one" she said putting the phone away in her bag. I hurried to where she was and grabbed the phone quickly. I was shocked and the phone slipped out of my hands, and onto the bed. Shocked at the text I just looked at:

_*Are we still on for that movie date Friday ;] ..JoeyyyJ*_

"Demi! You have a date with joe?!" I screamed. She looked at me innocently and I couldn't help but laugh. "Joe! Joe Grey!" she smiled sheepishly and nodded. "since when are you guys dating?" I said sitting next to her. They only met, right? "It's not a date. He just likes saying that word. Trust me, it's not a date!" I decided to drop it as I could tell she really didn't want to discuss it. obviously I did, so I texted the next person I could get info out of.

_*Hey :] ..Milez*_

_*oh, hey [: wts up? ..NickJ(_

_*Um, are joe nd Demi goen on a date? ..Milez*_

_*lol, I asked the same thing nd he said no. they were just going as friends. ..NickJ*_

_*ohhhh, I get it now :P ..Milez*_

_*yeahh.. anyway, speaking of movies, u wanna go to one? Since im off for the rest of the day :] ..NickJ*_

_*[: that would be nice, but why don't we just go over to our spot, so we can catch up? You remember where it is, right? ..Milez*_

_*yeahh… what time? ..NickJ*_

_*now! :P ..Milez*_

**Btww.... i might not post on friday cus i have a school evet :Dandd right now the story is taking place in October, so i might skip to Feb... im not sure yet. **

**okk so tell me what u thoughtof it in a review :D**

**xoxo smileymee16**

**p.s this chapter was kind of boring, but i promise you the next chapter will be the same :D  
**


	4. Just like you

**Hey guys! sorry for the waiit! my mom had my computerr :/ yeahh... chapter 5 will be up by either tomorrow or sunday night :D alriight**

**enjoy!  
**

**Miley's POV**

As I waited for Nicky to show up, my mind wandered to the last time I was here. It wandered to the first time I even found this place. We had so many memories in the spot, and so many laughs, but on the first day, we had more tears then no one could've had locked up inside them. My dad had just passed and Nicky and I walked until we found this little old place somewhere in the back. I guess it wasn't part of the park anymore; it had a bench and just 2 swings.

"Hi" a soft velvety voice spoke, breaking me in my thoughts. I looked up to see my best friend stand right in front me. The smile that was once on his face, was now gone. He came closer to me, and instead of saying something, he embraced me like there was no tomorrow. Before I could even think I bawled into his chest. I ignored the feeling I got when our bodies touched, and continued to cry.

We stayed like that for a good 10 minutes. Finally, when I let go, he stayed looking into my eyes. I blushed and looked down. He took my face into his hands and wiped away the tears. I smiled and he took his hands away from my face.

We stayed the whole afternoon just talking and catching up. I told him how I liked Taylor Black a little and he told me he'll ask him if he feels the same. I couldn't thank him anymore, he just laughed.

We decided to get something to eat, ever since he heard my stomach growl. "Wait, how did you get here?" I asked curiously. He looked at me then laughed. "I walked. Im getting a car tomorrow so I just walked." I nodded my head understanding. When we got to my car he stopped and took a real good look at it.

"Hey, I've seen this car before. My neighbor has it. I saw it when I went outside to get the mail."

"Cool. Wait, so who's you neighbor?" I asked unlocking the car.

"I don't know some celebrity. I really haven't seen her. You know she's our age, so that'll be cool." He shrugged and got inside the passenger seat. I looked at him strangely trying to figure out who the celebrity was. Well, it really depended on where he lived.

"So, where do you live anyway? I mean, you do have to live in LA or a city near it, like Toluca Lake."

"Well, I moved to Toluca Lake. Like I said before, we just moved. We've owned the house for about 3 years, but the company was using those 3 years to do some remolding and stuff, I don't really know. All I know, is that we bought it when I was 14, moved in when I was 17, my neighbor is a teen celeb, and that's pretty much It." he laughed and stared out the window.

I stayed in shock looking at him. The only celeb's I knew that lived in Toluca Lake were me and Demi, that's when I saw the obvious. "OH MY GOSH!" I screamed. He jumped in his seat and just looked at me, probably thinking what was going with me.

"What's wrong?" he said in a worried tone.

"Nicky! You live in Toluca Lake next to a celeb, you've seen this car before, and the people living in Toluca Lake are me and Demi. Who do you think is your neighbor?!"

It took him a while to figure it out. When I noticed the huge smile on his face, I knew why. When we finally got to our destination, we were supposed to stop talking about it because of the swarming paps everywhere. "Isn't this cool! It's gonna be just like old times!" I squeaked in the car. When we got out, flashes were surrounding me and it was hard to see, so I decided to put my sun glasses on, when I looked at Nicky to do the same, he already had his glasses on.

"My mom is going to be so shocked when she sees you." I added quickly.

"Miley! When is your album going to come out!" one of the paps said. I wasn't going to go inside without answering that question; I replied "Um, It comes out around January or February."I smiled and continued to walk.

"Miley! Are you planning on doing any movie carriers in the future?" I smiled at the questions flying towards me. I would think that they would be scrambling question about me and Nicky. "Well, I would love to star in a movie, so I guess I can. But for now, im focusing on my album and show, until then, we'll see what God has in store for me." They continued to ask questions about my career or Nicky's.

"Miley! Nick! are you guys an item now!?" one reporter asked, I really didn't want t answer that question, and Nicky felt it too, so he took my hand and went inside to order. I looked at his light chocolate eyes and smiled. "Thanks. It really gets me irritated that we can't just hang out" he looked at me with eyes that seemed almost pleading in away. "This is going to be in the news for a while."

* * *

We ate our pizza catching up more, and finally it was time to leave. This time, I ignored all questions, except the ones that require 'yes' or 'no'.

We got to my house, thank God in one piece. When I opened the door, I was surprised to see no one in the house. The only person I saw was Demi, and she was knocked out on the couch watching 'Beyond This Point'. Nicky stopped at the TV and sat down on the space that wasn't taken up by Demi. When he saw that I was on, he looked really interested.

"Why are you looking at the TV like that?" I asked making some pop corn. He looked up and smiled. "It's just, you don't act nothing like you character. This is my first time seeing this, and you just turn into a completely different person behind that camera. It's like, when you're with family and friends, your Smiley, but when you're behind that camera, it's different" he looked at the TV mesmerized at my acting.

**Nick's POV**

When I came home, I couldn't help but start thinking of Smiley again. Yeah she was my best friend, but for some reason, when I heard that she liked Taylor Black, it felt like my heart sank. I don't know why, but it did. I guess for not seeing her so long, she told me a person she liked and it was as if she told me the first person she liked. It still felt weird. When I got to my room, I did what I promised her and texted Taylor:

_*Hey man, what's up …NickJG*_

_*Hey! Nothing much, just thinking, you? …TaylorB*_

_*Just got back from Smiles …NickJG*_

_*Cool! Hey, man I have a question …TaylorB*_

_*sure, shoot! …NickJG*_

_*Is it true you and Miley are dating? Cus, I really like her and I don't want to get in the way of an already relationship …TaylorB*_

_*:] ha! Nah, she's my best friend. Speaking of that, you know she likes you? …NickJG*_

_*:o REALLY! Wait, how do you know? …TaylorB*_

_*Im her best friend, she tells me everything! So I think you should talk to her, like NOW! Lol …NickJG*_

_*Omg, thanks man! I think I will. I'll hit you up later, after we're done talking! …TaylorB*_

_*Alright man. See ya! …NickJG*_

I smiled as I knew I was making my best friend happy. So why do I feel like my heart just exploded? Ugh! Whatever this feeling is, better go away!

* * *

**Miley's POV**

As I sat in my room, looking at some magazines, my phone vibrated. I thought it would be Demi, so when I went to check the name, the biggest smile I could've possibly had, was there.

_*Hey :] …TaylorB*_

_*Hii! …Milezz*_

_*To be honest with you. Nick told me you liked me …TaylorB*_

I am going to kill him! I stopped texting Taylor for a while to call Nicky. "Hello?" a voice answered on the other line, sounding a bit sleepy. "You told him!" I screamed. he started laughing and giggling. How can he be laughing at this situation! This is why I tell Demi people I like! "Stop laughing! This isn't funny! Why on earth wou-." I was caught in the middle when he interrupted me; "Smiley, don't worry. He likes you. he told me that even before I asked. He sounded worried and asked me if we were together because he really liked you" laughing through it all. I slapped myself on my forehead and started laughing as well.

"Im sorry Nicky! I just got carried away" I replied laying down on my bed. "Well ill call you tomorrow after im done at the studio. Bye!"

"Bye! Oh, by the way, you have to come over for dinner tomorrow. Ok?" he said. To me it sounded more like a statement than a question.

"I'll be there at 6" with that, I laughed and hung up. Then I started texting him again.

_*Really?! Oh gosh! …Milezz*_

_*sooo, I was wondering, since you like me and I like you, we could catch a movie on Friday? …TaylorB*_

_*I wouldn't miss it for the world :] …Milezz*_

_*good! And it obviously is going to be the best movie for the best girl ;] ..TaylorB*_

_*it couldn't be the best movie without the perfect guy ;] …Milezz*_

_*and that's why were going! :] ..TaylorB*_

_*aha! You're right. Hey, I really don't want to do this but I have to go. Gotta be at the studio early tomorrow morning! :/ …Milezz*_

_*it's ok! The best artist has to sacrifice some things. I'll call you tomorrow :] ..TaylorB*_

_*alright, bye x3 …Milezz*_

As I sat looking at my phone, I couldn't help but smile at the flirting we just did and the date we just planned. To be honest, I really didn't care if the paps caught me with him! all I know, is that by this Friday, I'll have the guy I'v always liked as my boyfriend; thanks to someone real close to me

_*Thank you! x3 …Milezz*_

I texted Nicky before going off to sleep, to probably be dreaming about Taylor.

The next day, I woke up to the sound of my alarm. I really didn't want to get out of bed, but i wanted this day to go by quickly so I could go to Nicky's at night. I ran downstairs to find my mom and sister already eating breakfast.

"Hi mom. Hi Bran" I greeted them both with a kiss on the check and morning smile. They both looked at me suspiciously.

"Why are you in a happy mood today? Its 8 in the morning!" brandy said looking at the time in her Blackberry. I giggled and realized I never told them that Nicky was over.

"Well, you know our knew neighbors? Guess who they are?!" I squealed, taking a seat next to my sister.

"Who!" my mom said over by the counter fixing my breakfast.

"The Grey's!" I replied clapping my hands together. I noticed my mom put everything down and stare into space. She just stood there, looking into nothing for about 5 minutes. Finally, she turned around. Her eyes were legit red, and wet. I guess form the thought that she hasn't seen her best friend in 10 years. I mean, they talked on the phone, but there was just a time where they stopped. I never heard the phone ring anymore; if it did, it was probably Demi or the school, then after wards it was probably my manager.

"You know I haven't seen Denise in 10 years. I haven't spoken to her for a while. The last time we talked, she told me that the kids were growing and that everything was fine. After that, I called the house, and the line wasn't there. She changed her number and never called me. I wouldn't blame her, I mean it cost more money to call across the United States." She sated taking a seat in front of me and holding my hands. "She also told me, that Nick never stopped talking about you. I knew how you felt if me or your sister brought up the subject, so I decided to not tell you. I knew you would be crushed." She said that sentence like it was something she regretted. "I looked in her crystal blue eyes and smiled.

"Mom, it's ok, Im perfectly fine. I know why you did it, so im fine. Im going over tonight, you could come if you want. Truthfully, I want you to come. To go get your best friend back, like I did." She smiled and stood up next to me. I stood as well and she gave me a light yet loving hug.

_So what you see Is only half the story there's another side of me  
I'm the girl you know but I'm someone else too  
If you only knew  
_

_It's a crazy life but I'm alright_

_I got everything I've always wanted  
Living the dream  
So yeah, everything I've always wanted isn't always what it seems  
I'm a lucky girl whose dreams came true  
But underneath it all I'm just like you_

_(yeah, yeah)_

_Don't wanna be treated differently  
I wanna keep it all inside  
Half the time I've got my name in lights  
The other half I'm by your side_

_It's a crazy life but I'm just fine_

_I got everything I've always wanted  
Living the dream  
So yeah, everything I've always wanted isn't always what it seems  
I'm a lucky girl whose dreams came true  
But underneath it all I'm just like you_

_Can't you see  
I'm just an ordinary girl  
Living in an extra-ordinary world  
Trying to live  
Trying to learn  
Trying to just be who I am  
Who I am_

_I got everything I've always wanted  
Living the dream  
So yeah, everything I've always wanted isn't always what it seems  
I'm a lucky girl whose dreams came true  
But underneath it all I'm just like you_

_I got everything I've always wanted  
Living the dream  
So yeah, everything I've always wanted isn't always what it seems_

_I'm a lucky girl whose dreams came true  
But underneath it all I'm just like you_

"Great!" the producer said after I finished the song. "This sounds perfect! Miley, I have feeling this album is going to hit #1 like that!" he said snapping his fingers. I looked at phone which stated that it was already 11:30.

"alright, we're done for today. Tomorrow come around 10, and we'll finish it up. Then you have 5 months for break and then we continue to do your second album!" he opened the door for me and I stepped out.

"Thanks Jeff. Oh, wait! Um, I know its sudden but I really, really want to record a new song I just wrote. If you say no I absolutely understand." I asked with beseeching eyes.

"Sure! I love you too much to say no to something you love, so that means, were going to be working a little later tomorrow though. Instead of going home at 1, were finishing it up around 7 to get all the instruments in."

"Well I was thinking something else. You see, this song is kind of personal and really doesn't need much but a basic piano and a guitar"

"Then we'll finish around 4. Ok, I'll see you tomorrow baby! Don't disappoint me, but I know you won't!" he said pointing his figure at me. I just smiled and nodded. I grabbed my things and headed out the door into the scorching sun outside.

* * *

The afternoon went by quickly. Just like I promised I called Nicky to see how he was doing. He told me he was excited about tonight. He told his parents about me and they were in full tears. They also suggest I sleep over, I asked my mom about it and she didn't have a problem with it either. As I looked myself in the mirror, I looked pretty plain to the normal things I wear. I just had on a nice white summer shirt that reached my thigh, some yellow tights that reached my knees, and white high-heeled sandals I bought today. My hair was curly and flowing down my back. I was finally ready, to go over and have dinner with Nicky.

**please tell me what you REALLY think! lolz... the nest few chapter are going to be awwe :] lol**

**and dont worry, drama will be on its way in about 2 or 3 chapters ;p aha  
**


	5. Cheating

**SOOO sorry for the delay. i lost the paper with everything on it and had to write it again! well, to be honest, i havent gotten much reviews lately.. if you guys want me to continue, please send it to ur friends to review! that would be really nice! i love wirting this story more than anything! I know i might be bugging, but please tell me if i should continue?**

**Nick's POV**

Ugh! Come, on Nick! Focus! I shook my head trying to get Smiley out of there. Why did she have to sleep over again? Oh yeah, cause she's my best friend! Oh well, nothing happened… but I wish something did. Whoa! No, no I don't! I shook my head and tried to write this song! Hmm, what if I think of people and just write what I think of them? Alright, here we go.

Joe: weird. Funny. Stubborn. Confusing. Childish. Irritating. Loving. Caring. Listener. And um, that's it!

Mom: nice. Funny. Also weird. Protective. Lovable. Caring. Listener. A little over protective. She can be weird at times. I like hern hair though, it's like mine so I can't complain. I love the way she looks happy at us when one of our songs are on the radio. Uh, yep, that's it.

Smiley: beautiful. Smart. Funny. Caring. Sweet. Lovable. Luscious lips. Perfect body. Beautiful eyes. Whoa! Her eyes, I can just melt in them. Whenever I look into them I just feel like im in paradise; like heaven. Heaven? I catch a glimps of heaven!

Wait, I got it! I ran to my key board and started playing at the thought of Smiley. Then I wrote down whatever my heart told me to write; and without even noticing the time, I finally finished.

_If the heart is always searching,__  
__Can you ever find a home?__  
__I've been looking for that someone,__  
__I'll never make it on my own.__  
__Dreams can't take the place of loving you,__  
__There's gotta be a million reasons why it's true_

_When you look me in the eyes,__  
__And tell me that you love me.__  
__Everything's alright,__  
__When you're right here by my side.__  
__When you look me in the eyes,__  
__I catch a glimpse of heaven.__  
__I find my paradise,__  
__When you look me in the eyes._

_How long will I be waiting,__  
__To be with you again__  
__Gonna tell you that I love you,__  
__In the best way that I can.__  
__I can't take a day without you here,__  
__You're the light that makes my darkness disappear._

_When you look me in the eyes,__  
__And tell me that you love me.__  
__Everything's alright,__  
__When you're right here by my side.__  
__When you look me in the eyes,__  
__I catch a glimpse of heaven.__  
__I find my paradise,__  
__When you look me in the eyes._

_More and more, I start to realize,__  
__I can reach my tomorrow,__  
__I can hold my head high,__  
__And it's all because you're by my side._

_When you look me in the eyes,__  
__And tell me that you love me.__  
__Everything's alright,__  
__When you're right here by my side.__  
__When I hold you in my arms__  
__I know that it's forever__  
__I just gotta let you know__  
__I never wanna let you go_

_Cause when you look me in the eyes._

_And tell me that you love me.__  
__Everything's alright,__  
__When you're right here by my side.__  
__When you look me in the eyes,__  
__I catch a glimpse of heaven.__  
__I find my paradise,__  
__When you look me in the eyes._

Whoa! This definitely suits her.

**Miley's POV**

Wow! This movie is really boring! Well, I wouldn't know because I spent all the time talking to Taylor and cuddling with him. No kiss… yet! I looked around to see all the girl's eyeballing me. Issues much? 'Watch the movie!' I screamed in my head. Gosh, can't a girl get some privacy around here? Well, girl's can, _I_ can't! Im famous for crying out loud! Whatever! I guess I'll let it pass since im with one of the best people in the world! One of the best people. Nicky; now he's #1 for sure. Wow, I really miss him right now!

"Miley" Taylor asked. I could feel his face really close to me so, of course, I looked up to find his precious eyes looking into mine; his face only a few centimeters away. I met him halfway and put his lips on mine. To my surprise I, I only felt a little tiny spark when we kissed. We continued like that for food amount of seconds until his tong swiped across my bottom lip. Smiling I granted him entrance and our tongs battled in a fierce remorse of want. Remembering we were in a movie theater, I pulled away and smiled.

Te rest of the night went perfectly fine. We shared a few kisses here and there. After the movie, we signed some autographs and took some pictures. When we got outside, it was hectic. People everywhere were screaming out our names; paps were right in front of us with flashing lights blinding me. I quickly put on my sunglasses to block out the flash. To make sure they don't notice anything suspicious about me and Taylor, we kept a good amount of distance.

"Taylor, are you dating Miley?!"

"Miley, are you guys an item now?!"

"Did you guys actually watch the movie?!"

Ok, to be honest that one was funny. I couldn't help but giggle and when I looked over to Taylor, he was doing the same thing. We kept walking to my surprise for a long time, I forgot we parked far so the paps won't chase us anymore. Big mistake! To my surprise Taylor came closer to me; enough for our arms to brush against each other. We didn't hold hands, which made me sad but it was better to keep this a secret.

Come one Nicky, pick up! I yelled to the phone that was still ringing. Seriously! I called this boy 12 times and no answer. Guys! I went to the bathroom and took a long shower. I cleared my makeup and put my curly brown hair into a bun at the top of my head. I slumped down on my bed and to my surprise, fell right asleep as my head his the pillow. That night I had the most amazing dreams again. Not to my surprise, they were about nicky.

**No POV**

Ok, everything has been fine for everyone since December. In the past 5 months, Miley Finished her album and raped up season 4 of '_Beyond This Point_' with Demi. Nicky, Joe, and Kevin also finished their album and are now going on tour in July and coming back August. Miley will be going on tour as well but in September to October. Speaking of Miley, she's still dating Taylor Black! After 4 months of dating, the couple came out to the public in April at the '_Kids Choice Awards_,' Everyone was literally stunned. They did expect something out of them, but didn't expect for Miley and Taylor to confirm their relationship on an Interview at the KCA's! Oh well! As for other people who are dating, everyone else is practically single. Joe and Demi really like each other, and everyone can see that, except for them! Kevin is talking to this Danielle Johnson, one of the co-stars of Miley and Demi who's on the show. As for Nick, he really doesn't like anyone. He did, however, figure out that the feelings for his best friend grew. He doesn't really know what to do or how he really feels. Only time will tell! Well, its May now and all of them have 1 month to hang our until they get separated for a while.

**Miley's POV**

Why am I so tired? I got out of bed and looked at myself in the mirror. Yikes! Shower, now! After my shower, I went downstairs to find no one at home. Hmm, it's Friday so mom's probably at work, and Brandi, well I don't know. I get the house all to myself! Yeah baby!

I slumped down onto the couch and turned on the TV to E! News.

_Taylor caught cheating? Reporters say that they saw the 18 year old Taylor Black _**(his b-day just passes) **_having a deep intense conversation with Selena Russo. Reporters are also saying that they even shared a couple kisses throughout the night. People are saying that 'Why would je cheat on Miley if they just confessed their love only a month ago!' Is Tiley going to break up? I hope you find a better man Miles cause this one, is no good!"_

I turned off the TV and grabbed my purse and slammed the door behind me. I ran quickly to my best friend's house and barged right in. As soon as she saw me, she came quickly to me, embracing me, in a hug

"Well, how do you know for sure Miles? Maybe this is just," she trailed off thinking. I looked up from her lap and cried even more.

"Im so sorry Miley! Gosh! How can he do this to you?!" she glared at the wall for a long moment until finally breaking the scilence.

"Give me your phone! Im making three calls to three VERY important people!" she hissed angrily and sourly.

She dialed a number and pressed the phone to her ear. I heard the other person on the line say 'Hey' and smiled; I knew this was Nicky.

"Hey! It's Dem, listen. Come to my casa in about 15 minutes. It's about Miley, oh and bring Joe" she asked somewhat pleading. I heard the voice ask hurt and scared 'Why! Whats wrong?' with that questioned, she explained everything but not giving too much details. After saying goodbye she hung up the phone.

She finally dialed the second number, this time, when the deep husky voice spoke he eyes became black and her face red with fury.

"YOU ARROGANT SON OF A BITCH! HOW THE FUCK CAN YOU DO THIS TO HER! YOU KNOW HOW MUCH YOU HURT HER? I BET YOU WERE FUCKING THINKING YOU COULD ANY FUCKING SLUT YOU WANT AND JUST HAPPENED TO GO TO HER BEST FRIEND! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU! YOU BETTER LEAVE HER THE FUCK ALONE OR I SWEAR YOU WILL REGRET EVER MEETING ME!" Whoa! I have never seen Demi this mad! She's always so cheerful and happy, never mad and cursing people through her phone. Finally she marked the last number and spoke up.

"WHAT THE HELL SELENA!" she screamed

"WHAT DID YOU DO? SERIOSULY! YOUR ASKING ME THAT?"

"YOU KNOW SURE AS HELL WHAT YOU DID!TAYLOR SELENA! TAYLOR? YOU COULD HAVE ANY GUY YOU WANT AND YOU PICK TAYLOR! WHY? IT'S, EXCUSE ME, WAS MILEY'S BOYFRIEND!"

I saw her face fall and tears rolling down her cheeks. I knew something went wrong.

"Alright, yeah she's right here" Demi gave me my phone and I put it to my ear.

"hello?" I asked, my voice cracking from all the crying.

"Miley, I am SO sorry! I literally had no idea you guys were going out! well, I did, but last week he told me you guys broke up so I went on the date with him! you have to believe me! Im really, really sorr-"

I cut her off by giggling a little. "Sel, I believe you!" I said still giggling. I heard her sigh and she continued, "Thanks Miles. You know what? To make it up, you, me and the girls are going shopping and eating this Saturday!" I heard her squeal and I couldn't turn down that offer.

"I wouldn't miss it. Thanks Sel" I hung up the phone and sat up from the couch. I was heading towards the kitchen when the doorbell rang. I quickly ran to the door so Demi wouldn't answer it. Through My giggling, I opened up the door to see the person I really, REALLY, did not want to see right here and now!

"Can we talk?" Taylor said while stepping closer to me. I was about to say something when something, or someone, cut me off angrily.

"YOU BETTER GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HER!" I heard Nicky yell furiously from behind a now livid Taylor.

**PLEAAASE review! :[ that would make my day! Next chapter will be up by the end of the week. sorry if i take long, i gotta make sure to keep my grades up and maintain my awsome average! lolz sorry for being cocky right there :p okk imma shut up and let you read 3**

**xoxo smileymee16 ;] x3**


	6. Best Friends

Taylor turned around. I could tell by his expression, he wasn't even close to being happy. I saw his fist clench and his face turn red with fury. Nicky was suddenly in Taylor's face. He too, had the same exact expression Taylor had; only his was more intimidating and even more furious.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU TO TELL ME TO GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM MY GIRLFRIEND!" Taylor screamed at Nicky. He poked Nicky's chest to make a point; which got Nicky even more mad.

"YOUR GIRLFREIND! FROM WHAT I HEAR, YOU GUYS ARE DONE! SO IF YOU DON'T GET THE FUCK AWAY, MAYBE I'LL MAKE YOU LEAVE JERK!" Nicky screamed back.

Suddenly, Taylor punched Nicky really hard in the stomach and it happened to quickly. The next thing I know, Taylors on the floor with a bloody nose and Nicky standing there furious and holding on to his stomach from the pain. I couldn't help but run to Taylor's side and help him up.

"Miley, please ju-" he started pleading, but I quickly cut him off. Letting go of him I replied:

"Taylor, I think it's best you leave. I know you…cheated on me" I took in a deep breath and sighed ", with Selena. I talked to Selena and she told me the whole story. I'll forgive her for believing a lie, but I won't forgive you for making up the lie in the first place. Im sorry but we are done. N-now I think i-it's best if you l-leave." I stuttered through the end and grabbed Nicky's hand and walked inside.

Inside, Joe and Demi were waiting anxiously and wordiness was all I could read on their faces, I shrugged and turned around. The moment my head reached his chest, I choked out all my tears in him, sobbing like there was no tomorrow. He instantly wrapped his arms around me and stroked my back. I could feel all eyes on me in my most depressed stage.

"I think it's best if I take Miley home. Joe I'll meet you at home. I'll drive Miley's car. See ya!" Nicky said. He guided me to my purse and belongings. I smiled at my two best friends and walked out Demi's house.

* * *

I cried in my room for nearly a week straight not coming out. Demi rarely visited anymore, Nicky stopped calling me two days ago, and Taylor, well Taylor just never stopped calling. I woke up and looked outside to see it was raining again. I sighed and went back to bed. Instantly I cried and, again, cried myself to sleep.

The next day I woke up to find my phone ringing from a text message. I groaned and looked at the my clock. _9:45_. I groaned again and cursed the person who was texting me and 9 in the morning.

_*Hey guys! I think we all need a vacation since we're all off! I want to know if you guys are in or out or if guys are going to meet me a little later during the week or something! We're going to Malibu Hotel for the whole month! I'll be there at 12:15 so be ready! You never know! Kk… byez! –Demzz*_

I laughed and shook my head. Demi could be the greatest best friend ever. I knew why she planned this, coincidently being a week after the whole Taylor drama. I texted her back saying thank you and an 'of course'.

Ok, I had almost 2 hours to tell my mom and Brandi, get dressed, and pack. I ran downstairs to find a note from my mom:

_Hey darlin,_

_Well I had to go off on a business trip for about 2 months. I know it stinks. Oh, and Brandi's with me as well. She told me she wanted a job so she's tagging along as an intern. I'll see when I get home baby. I love you!_

_P.s, I left a couple thousand dollars in the envelope just in case! Bye!_

_Love,_

_Momma _

I laughed. I love my mom, I thought to myself taking out the money. I ran back upstairs and stuffed it in my purse. I wasn't going to bother to put it in my wallet because it already has so much cash and credit cards. Why my mother gives me money when I don't need it, I don't know, but I take it anyway. I sighed and went inside the shower.

Finally, after a long shower, I looked at the clock and read 11. My eyes widened and I quickly ran into my huge walk in closet; basically another room. I put on white short shorts, a hot pink tank top under a bright blue tank top, and my pink nikies. I moosed up my hair and added only a little make up.

I threw whatever I could find in my bag; making sure to put my favorite white bathing suit, and my pink and blue one as well. I also added short shorts, tank tops, loose off-the-shoulder shirts, 3 summer dresses, some party dresses, some nikies, jordans, and stilettos. I threw different things in only 2 bags and the rest in my purse. I was shocked.

As soon as I was done with everything, a doorbell rang and I quickly grabbed my bags, and hurried downstairs.

"Hey Dems, I can't thank you again for making this vaca, you know I needed it." I smiled and hugged my best friend. I saw this big buff guy grab my stuff and put it in another limo behind us. I look back to Joe, Nicky and David who were sleeping.

"They're really tired. By the way, it's going to be me, you, and Sel. We're getting the biggest suit. The guys are Joe, Nick, and David. Of course they get the smaller one." She smirked.

"Wait, you said Sel. Where is she?" I asked looking around the limo.

"HI!" she screamed from the front seat of the limo. I looked at Demi and bursted out laughing.

"Hey Sel" I smiled at her. The pain came to me instantly but I knew it wasn't her fault, she was too nice to do something to retched and mean.

"Hey Miles! Ready to go tanning, shopping, swimming, and boy hunting!" she asked looking back.

I smiled wide at the mention of tanning and shopping.

"Oh yeah!" I replied and laughed again. I saw Selena talk to the driver and he pulled over at a curb. Selena got out and opened the door to where I was.

"hi?" I said confused by her action.

"hi! Scoot over! I felt left out in the front!" she motioned her hand for Demi to scoot, and at her wish, we moved and Selena sat next to me and closed the door. Finally, the driver continued driving, and we were laughing once again.

* * *

"Wait! R-remember that time at Demi's sw-sweet sixteen when Cody tried to m-make an entrance and slipped on s-some water and landed face front in-in the mac and cheese." Selena said trying to spit out her words through her laughing.

"Haha! Yeah I remember, and then he got up like nothing happened and then tripped on his shoes!" I said laughing even harder. I pulled a tear away that was running down my check from all the laughing.

"Ugh! Can you guys keep it down! We're trying to sleep!" Joe said groggily and headed back to sleep.

Well, that didn't help. It just made us laugh even more.

After a while of sharing stories, we looked out the window and saw the assortment of cars in front, back and sides of us.

"Hey Jack! How long will it get us to arrive in Malibu?" I screamed to the driver. He looked back and shrugged.

"I don't Miss Miley, maybe an hour and half or less. You want me to call assistance and make way?" he asked

I shook my head; it wouldn't be fare for the people who were waiting longer than we have. "No thanks Jack." I sighed and put my head on Selena's shoulder. I stayed in that position for about 20 minutes. I noticed that Selena's breathing evened out and guessed she was sleeping. I looked around and see everyone was sleeping except me, Nicky, and David.

"David! Switch seats with me?" I whispered trying not to wake up Demi, Selena, or Joe. He nodded a 'yes' and we switched. As soon as he settled down, Selena's head went to his shoulder. David smiled and put his arm around her and nestled her closer. Finally he was asleep for the second time that day.

"Hi" I said shyly. I put my head on his lap and looked straight at him. I saw his face glow from my presence.

**Nick's POV**

I smiled at the scene of her face.

"Hey" I said nearly a whisper.

"Why aren't you sleeping like everyone else?" she asked me. I couldn't help but smile at the sound of music she made by just talking.

"I would answer that question if someone else asked me." I said. She looked confused so I went on. "Why aren't you sleeping, huh?" I said pointing my tong out at her.

She giggled her famous Smiley giggle.

"I'm scared of sleeping because then all the memories of last week will fill my head" she asked. Her voice cracked mid-sentence. I guess she wanted to cry again. I moved my hand from the sides to put them on top of hers. Subconsciously, we had our hands intertwined. I looked at her face to see if that was weird, but all saw was acceptance, love, comfort, and hope.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, im here" I said looking straight into her eyes. Suddenly, Joe shifted and it made out position in the limo uncomfortable. She got up, ducking her head, and opened the window on the roof. She then went to her bag and pulled out a blanket and put it on the floor of the limo.

"Come here?" she asked while laying down and patting the spot next to her. I smiled and went over to her. When I lay down, she almost instantly put her head on chest, lacing our fingures together again.

"Nicky?" she asked kind of shyly and a little disappoint in her voice. I looked down from the sky and into heaven when we locked eyes.

"Yes?" I said a little mockingly.

**Miley's POV**

I can't believe I was about to ask him this question.

"Um, h-have you e-ever had a g-g-girl" I sighed and took in a deep breath and continued. "Girlfriend?" I quickly looked away and I felt him shift a little. I could feel the grip on our hands loosening so I tighten it and to my surprise when I looked up, he smiled.

"Well I had one when I was 13. We lasted over a year and finally, we broke up. That's when we decided to do the show. When we won, she immediately 'liked' me again and wanted me back"

I couldn't help but frown. I didn't know why but those last words made me sick. My chest ached so much and I felt like crying right then and there.

"However, I denied her. I knew she only liked me because I was going to be famous. She did see me every day until I moved here. I quickly changed my number and I haven't talked to her since." He sighed.

How relived I was! I thought he took her back! I smiled and nestled into his chest even more still holding his left hand. He kissed the top of my head and let go of my hand. I wined until he was holding me by my waste, cuddling with me.

* * *

"Should we wake them up?" Selena said from behind me. I guess I was awake but my eyes were still closed.

"Wait!" I heard Joe say. Then I heard a _Snap_ and I knew he took a picture. "Look!" he told everyone. I heard shuffling of feet and then _AWWWWW_.

"They are too cute! They should be couple! I think they like they like each other!" Selena said after seeing the picture.

"You have no idea!" Joe and Demi said at the exact same time. NO!

"What do you mean?" Selena spoke once again but in a whisper.

"Well you see," Joe started, "Nick never stops talking about Mile! He never stops texting her or calling her! When she's in the recording studio, Nick suddenly 'disappears'. He arrives late to rehersal and he is always smiling after a day with Miles. He's beein like tat since her party!" Joe let out a little chuckle.

"Well, Miley! don't get me started! Yeah she liked," she trailed off for a second and her voice got even quieter, "Taylor," then it was back to a normal whisper, "she really like him, but she would never stop texting Nick while on a date. When we were hanging out, she would always be texting a certain curly hair boy. At night, when I slept over, she would be on the phone with him until I had to take the phone away from her and turn it off. I did that everynight." Demi said.

"Wouldn't she take it?" Selena asked.

"Nope! I always put in my boobies!" Demi joked. I heard quiet laughing then sighs.

"You know when they were little they used to do everything together! They were like twins with psycho paths or whatever" Joe said. I could tell he was waving his arms around when I heard an 'Ow' then laughter. I think it was time to wake up now. I opened my eyes slowly and tried to stretch but forgetting about Nicky right beside me.

"Hey Miles." Demi said in a suspicious voice. She can't be hiding anything I didn't hear already.

"Hey Dem. Hey Joey and Sel." I looked around and spotted David still sleeping. I pointed to him with a confused expression. I shrugged it off and looked at Nicky who was waking up just now.

"This is huge!" I screamed when we finally arrived at the hotel. To Demi's request there were 3 king sized beds for each one of us.

"I know!" Selena screamed jumping on her bed before settling down.

"Where are the boys' suits?" I asked.

"Through that door. They're both connected so we need to have it locked 24/7!" she giggled walking into the kitchen. I looked around and saw Selena already sleeping and laughed, Demi was apparently eating so I decided to go next door.

"Hello?" I asked knocking. Nicky came running to the door.

"Shh! David and Joe are sleeping. Wheres are the other two of your 'posy'?" Nicky said putting air quotes on posy.

"Sel, sleeping. Demi eating then she's going to get so full she'll watch a movie, then she'll be knocked out on the couch with junk food everywhere."

"Go put on your bathing suit and grab your stuff. We're going to the beach!" Nicky said exceedingly.

"Why? Everyone's sleeping?" I said matter-of-factly.

"That's the point!" he said winking. I looked at him confused and started walking towards my suit to change into my bathing suit.

"Alright, so why are we going the beach?" I asked.

"Well, it's just you and me! I want to spend time with my best friend you know!" he said pushing me a little. I laughed and pushed him back.

"Alright, here's a good spot" he said putting his towel down and taking of white tank top.

Whoa! I said to myself. My eyes couldn't help but wander down hid body and stop at his abs.

I quickly took off my shorts and laid in my tank top.

"Smiles?" Nicky asked.

I looked up to meet his gaze.

"Yeah?" I replied with the same tone.

In one motion he picked me and ran towards the water and throwing me in. oh no he didn't! I told myself. He messed up my shirt!

**Nick's POV**

I couldn't help but laugh at her right now! Her reaction was priceless! Suddenly, I saw her walking towards our spot and taking of her shirt! My eyes widened at the time of my best friend. Man did she grow! She didn't have a body of teenager, no, it was the body of a woman. I couldn't but stare at her body admiring every curve of her body! When she walked towards me, I saw guys check her out behind her. I got extremely jealous and ran up to her grabbing her waist and lifting her up.

"Nicky, put me down!" she giggled.

"Never!" I said still spinning her. I ignored the electric current once again taking over my body when we touched. She had hands on my shoulders of support while I was spinning her.

"P-please N-Nicky!" she giggled again. I agreed and quickly set her down stumbling a bit and almost letting her fall. I caught her just in time and our eyes met and instantly got caught in them. Without really caring or what I was doing, my face was inching towards her. I saw the expression on her face before she quickly closed her eyes and following my exact movement.

**alright soo here it iss 33 aha.. next one im gonna work on during the week and maybe post it up sooner if i get reviews! thank you so much for thos who review, it means alot! 3**

**smileymee16 ;D x3**


	7. Vacation

**hey! im sooo sorry i didnt post this on Sunday! i was really busy and to be honest, i had like 3 paragraphs to do and my mind went shut!**

**my mind doesn't like me very much! so here it iss... it's sort of a filler.. idk!**

**okk... enjoy!**

**I don't own anything but the plot!**

"Ow!" I groan rubbing my head. What just hit me? I look around and notice a Frisbee lying next to me, and Smiley hysterically laughing. What the?

"Im so sorry, my little brother isn't very good at, um, throwing things" someone says to me. I know there standing right in front of me only because they were blocking out the sun; and obviously I see them in front of me. What is he like 25? He's tall, blond, blue eyes, and tanned skinned. Something Smiley might like. Ok, time to leave!

"Nicky are you ok? Smiley said still laughing but with concern in her voice.

"Yeah, im fine. And no big deal, I have a little brother too, so I know what its like" I said reassuringly. I smiled at both of them, and they gave my one back.

"Hey! Your Miley Stewart and Nick Grey! Im Liam by the way! Liam Blakeley." He extends his hand out in front of me and I shook it. He also did the same thing for Smiley, but there's lasted a little more than I hoped for with some serious eye contact and blushes!

"So, I'm really sorry I hit your boyfriend in-" Liam started, but Smiley cut in.

"No, no, no, no, no. He's not my boyfriend, he's my bestest best friend ever!" she squeals.

"Oh, sorry about that! So, um, what brings you guys here to Malibu?" he asks looking at Smiley. I don't even know him and I already hate his guts!

"Well, um, we're here for a, um, v-vacation. It's the whole gang you know, um, Me, Nicky, Demi, Joe, Selena, and David!" Smiley replies to the question Liam asked. To my surprise, I think she forgot all about the break up! That's good, I never, want to see Smiley in pain.

"That sounds cool! Hey, if you don't mind asking, who gave you that dog tag?" Liam asks pointing to the dog tag hanging on her chest! Ok, first of all, why was he even looking there! Second of all, why does he even care!

"Nicky got it for me on our 7th birthday! I got him this!" she grabs my hand and swooshed it right in front of him. "It didn't fit when he was younger, but now he never takes it off!" she smiles at me and gave me a one armed hug. I smiled back and returned the hug.

"Well, that's a really nice story! Sounds like you guys have been best friends forever!" he laughs and this time, looks at me.

"Yupp! Ever since we were born! She's literally, like a sister to me!" I say and giving Smiley another hug.

"Good! 'Cause maybe you could let me take her out on a date tonight?" he asks. Smooth, Nick, real smooth. You technically just said that she'll never be yours. Ugh! I notice Smiley looking at me. My heart breaks as soon as I look at her. She seems to have pleading going on her eyes, and, um, im not sure what the other feeling is, but it makes me sad to say the next few letters out of my mouth.

"Okay" I accept and smile at her. She looks me into the eyes, saying 'thank you!' to me.

"Great! So um, Miley, what's your number so I can call you and tell you when I'm almost there." Miley smiles and grabs her phone to take in his number as well. I notice that she gives him the hotel name but not number. Hmm, Miley Stewart is a little more of a genius than I thought!

"Alright, I'll ya!" Liam says giving her a small peck on the cheek. Well, Liam thanks for ruining the moment! Whatever! I feel so much more awesome when he's gone. Now, I have the rest of the afternoon just chilling at the beach and spending time with Smiley.

"Shit!" Smiley says as she was about to throw the ball back. I turn around to look at pap's walking towards us, oblivious that we were even there. What are they looking for? Shit! I say to myself and notice that they are pointing at us! They were looking for us! Somehow, the word got around that the Grey Brothers were on vacation with Miley, Demi, and Selena!

_Snap! Snap! Snap! Snap! Snap! Snap! Snap! Snap! Snap! Snap!_

I hear from the paparazzi cameras. I quickly look at Smiley with concern and nod. We rush over to our spot and pick up our things. We start walking a fast yet safe place to get away from the paparazzi.

_It's Miley and Nick! Hey guys! Are you two dating? Is it true Nick and Demi are dating? What are you guys doing here?_

We quickly turn our walk to a run, and literally sprint to the hotel where they aren't allowed in. thank God we're safe in here! We look back to see cameras flashing and questions being blurted out. I think its best we go upstairs.

"Smiles? Come on, let's go upstairs, they won't be able to see us" I say reassuringly. I see her nod and lead her into the elevator.

"Are you gonna tell Demi?" I ask trying to break the silence in the elevator. It wasn't awkward or anything, I just don't like elevators so I need some small talk. She looks at me, smiling and then nods.

"Wasn't he cute? Thanks for letting me go on that date1" she squeals again. She gives me a hug, but this time, it's more of that hard, never wanting to let go bear hug.

"Um, I don't think I can answer that questions Smiles. And, he seems like a good guy" I lie. I can't tell her that I diss like him because he makes her blush! It's going to be extremely awkward for us.

Once the elevator makes a noise and we step out, I head towards my suit, and she to hers. Just as im about to open the door, I hear a little voice speaking next to me.

"Um, can you stay in my suit? Im gonna get like weirded out if I stay in there alone. Demi left a note saying that she and Sel left with the guys. So, it's just us two." She looks so hopeless and beautiful when she's pleading. All she had to do was ask without explanations and I would've said yes in a heartbeat. I nod and she guides me through to her suit. Whoa! Demi was right; they did get the bigger suit. Their living room was probably double the times bigger than ours. I was instantly jealous when I saw we stepped all the way into the living room. A 62" plasma with surround system! Seriously!

"Yeah, we girls need surround systems and a big ass TV!" she squealed. I couldn't help but laugh. I throw my stuff onto one corner of the little passage way and walk back to the living room.

"Alright, what movie; _Texas Chainsaw Massacre, Freddy? Jason, Amity Ville Horror, Dead Silence, or Drag me to Hell?_" she asks, pointing to the DVD's set up in a line on the floor. Hmm? I love all of them but the scariest has to be, um…

"_Drag me to Hell!_" o say pointing to the DVD case. She smiles and puts the rest of the movies back. "Good choice! I love this one. I've only seen it once, and that's when it came out last year" she puts the DVD in the player and runs the kitchen. When she comes back, he hands are full! She brought pop corn, of course, can't have a movie without pop corn, sodas, candy, and a little bowl filled with melted chocolate.

"Here, let me help!" I say standing up quickly and grabbing the sodas and pop corn.

"Thanks" she replies and drops down on the floor. She looks up at me and pats the seat next to her. I smile and walk to the spot. Instantly, the movie started and she cuddled up next to me grabbing a hand full of pop corn. I smile and put my hand on her back making little circles over the bare skin. Did I mention we ran here not having time to put on anything but shorts? So that leaves her with her bikini top exposing her beautiful, flawless looking tanned skin. I glance over at the clock a little over 10 minutes into the movie. 3:10. Ok so the movie started exactly at 3, so what? It probably won't end until 4:20 maybe.

"Shit!" she squealed. Wow! Girls and scary movies. I wonder what makes them scared through it. This is baby compared to what my friends told me about some houses in NJ. I rolled my eyes and brought her closer to me.

"Wow! That movie is crazy! I think twice is enough for me. You wanna watch another movie?" she suggests. I really couldn't say no, so I nod my head yes and she gets up to put in another movie.

* * *

"Boo ya, baby!" I hear Demi scream and almost running down the front door. I shoot a glance at the clock, 7:15.

"What the?" Smiley asks shooting up from her spot on the floor. Clearly we both feel asleep watching _The Notebook_. I know, I would fall sleep, but Smiley? She's a girl, isn't she suppose to love lovey-dovey movies? **(this was after Miley put in the 2nd movie btw)**

"Hey, guys. How was… the… beach?" Demi says, looking at the food everywhere. Finally, her eyes land on us and she smiles. I noticed our bodies are intertwined, and im guessing so did her because she swiftly moved away.

"It was good. I met a cute-"she stops and stares out into space. "Oh my God! What time is it?" she screams, running into the bedroom. Demi looks around and shouts back, "7:20. Why?"

"Because I have a date and I need to look presentable!" she says coming out of the room then running back! All of a sudden, Selena is running into the room to get Smiles something to wear, Demi is cleaning up the mess, then she finally goes inside and shuts the door. I hear laughter and tumbling and finally the door opens.

"Get out! What are you waiting for! Move buddy!" Demi says. Now, she's pushing me out the door and into my suit.

"You'll be able to talk to her after the hours of 8 through 12! Now, bye bye!" she screams and slams the door in my face.

"Dude, what happened?" David asks making a sandwich in the kitchen. I shrug and go to the living room.

"Smiles got'za date. They shoved me out of the room and locked the door. It's pretty hectic in there!" I started gazing off into space, picturing her in the most beautiful outfit ever.

**Miley's POV**

"Dems, do you think it's too early. Like I had a great time since I've been here, but I can't stop thinking about Taylor." My gaze soon follows on Selena who was sitting on a couch in the suit looking down. "Sel? Look at me. It's not your fault. Don't be sad about it."

She looks up slowly and meets my gaze; her brown eyes staring into my blue ones. "Thanks Miles, but I feel like it's my fault. If I had asked you first and see if it was ok, you wouldn't be missing Taylor. I feel like it's my fault Miles, and I know this guilt is going to live with me forever!" she cries and I instantly, stood up.

"Sel, it's not your fault. You were tricked and so was I. But, I learned a lesson in all of this! That Taylor wasn't the one for me! Mr. Right, is still out there; both of our Mr. Right's. No! All three of our Mr. Right's" I smile and look at Demi. She started walking towards us and engulfed us in a hug. Whoa! I. Can't. Breathe! I thought. Just like she read my mind, or it was coincidentally, the hug came to stop when my phone started ringing.

"Answer it dummy!" Selena shouts hitting my head playfully. I smile and answer my phone.

"Hello?" I say.

"Hey! Im at the entrance of the hotel." Liam says. I could tell he's smiling again. Oh. My. Gosh!

"Alright, be down in a sec" I say and hang up the phone.

"Guys! He's here and I didn't even finish my hair and makeup!" I shout.

"Then get back on that chair missy! Sel, go distract him! Talk about food or something! I'll finish your hair and makeup! Your shoes are over there so on the way to the door, grab 'em and leave! Come one people! We have an extremely dangerous mission on our hands!" Demi yells. She grabs my hand and plops me down on the chair. Selena runs out of the room. Wait, she came back.

"He's tall, blond hair, and is probably looking for someone and looks lost." Selena nods and runs out again nearly tripping. Demi and I burst out laughing. Selena just glares at us and makes a run for it again.

"Hey" Liam says putting a hand on my back to guide me to his car.

"Hi. Sorry I was late, I um-"I trailed off trying to think.

"It's ok, your friend Selena told me that you had to do something really quick and call the agency?" Wow! Leave it to Selena to say something like that! Gotta love that girl!

"Yeah..." I say, not too convincing. He opens the car door for me and closes it when I sat down. He goes around the car to his side, and finally starts the car. I notice the little while he had in there that he kept glancing at me when he got the chance.

"So, you're an actor?" I ask, breaking the silence. He looks at me and smiles.

"Yep. Like I said, im starting around November."

"What are you going to work on?" I ask suddenly interested. It's not like I wasn't interested before, im just more interested. Get it?

"This new movie. Im gonna shoot it on some island near Florida. It's called _The Last Song_" hmm, I think I read a book about that. Wait! I did. Where the girl and her little bro go visit her dad and she meets this really cool dude and they fall in love and her dad dies of cancer! That sounds like a dramatic movie! I gotta see it! Better yet, I'll go to the premier, I mean... never mind.

"That sounds really cool! You're the star lead?" I ask, after some while of me talking/thinking to myself. He laughs and nods. "Who's the female lead?"

"To be honest, I don't know. I was only the third one to cast. They said they saw me on the TV show In Australia and said I was pretty good for the job. So they called me up and asked me to try out; so I did. When I asked who the female lead was, they told me they didn't know yet. They're going to start casting more people around September and October."

Wow! For some reason I wanna do the movie. But I got tour in September through early November. Ugh! Great!

"Here we are." He says pulling in to some fancy restaurant.

"Wow! This place looks great! And we're only outside!" I squeak, while he gets out. I look at him from inside the car and notice that he's smiling. Why is he smiling? Do I have something on my face? Suddenly, I notice the door open and him standing right there.

"My lady" he says in an English accent and putting his hand out. I laugh and play along.

"Why thank you sir" I reply in the same English accent. I can tell this date is going to be fun!

**alrightyy! the next chapter is going to start off, in the middle of their date! and what do you guys think of Demi and Joe getting together during vacation? leave reviews and tell me what's up! also, follow me on twitter, to get updates on the storyy**

**Twitter:/marielibabe**

**alright.. till next time!**

**smileymee16 ;] x3**


	8. Feelings

"Ok, ok.. favorite food combo" Liam asks laughing at my previous answer; apparently thinking Barney was a little scary was freaking hilarious to him! oh boy, not to mention that he is scaredof the purple telatuby! Im holding that against him!

"Nope! Your gonna laugh!" I reply shaking my head still giggling.

"Please! Ok, mine is strawberries and peanut butter!" he confessed. Now that was a LMFAO moment; strawberries and peanut butter? This is guy is really weird.. I like it.

"So what's yours?" he asks again still giggling. I shake my head like a little 5 year old and he glares at me playfully. I finally sigh and give in. I know he's going to laugh, I just know it.

"Pickles and jelly" I mumble so he can't here. He looks at me questionably. I sigh again and bring my head down shaking it. "Pickles and jelly" I say louder this time so he can here me. I look up to see his face red like a tomato. What is he doing? Then, I finally realize, he's trying not to laugh. looking at his expression, I sigh and nod. Out of nowhere, he burst out laughing and everyone turns to look at us.

"Shh! Your causing everyone to look! Calm down you bug laughing monkey!" I slap his head playfully and he brings it back up and still has a smile on his face.

"That was the weirdest thing I have ever heard; especially, from a celebrity. You one different girl Miss Miley Stewart."

"Well… I try" with that, that brings us to another bursting of laughing.

"Well, I had a really great time" I say standing in front of my suit door. I finally decided to not hide where im staying so, instead of saying our goodbyes downstairs in the lobby, I decided to bring him up.

"Yeah, so did I. You're really something Miley" he says while his crystal blue eyes look straight into mine.

"I, uh.. I mean, thank," before I could finish, he gently placed his lips on mine after moving in. with out hesitating, I kiss him back and he puts his hands around my waste. Pulling me closer, I do the same but put my arms around his neck.

"E-hem" I hear another voice coming from the door. Liam and I both break apart and look at the person at the door.

"Hey Joe!" I say nervously.

"Hey Miles. Hello, guy kissing Miley" Joe steps out of the suit coming closer to Liam. We both let go of each other while Joe examines him.

"Liam. My names Liam." Liam says putting a hand out for Joe to shake. Joe, on the other hand, just looks at him suspiciously. Liam takes his hand away and stands his guard.

"Well, I hope you take good care of my little sister mister!" Joe looks at Liam once more before turning back to the suit. "As you were," he looks back at us and finally opens the door to his suit and goes inside.

"Sorry about that! Joe's… something" I confess trying to find the right words.

"Nah, it's cool. Is he really your big brother? You two look nothing at all!" Liam states. I chuckle lightly at the thought of Joe and I actually being siblings.

"He's not my real brother. He was there when I was born. Not literally there but… you know what I mean." I look at him and see him chuckle. He leans in one more time, this time to peck my lips.

"I'll call you later." Were the final words he says before going into the elevator that came up with some random couple. He disappears as the door shuts, and all of a sudden, im being pulled into the room and forced down on a chair.

"Details! Details! Details!" Demi and Selena both say at the exact same time. These two are really weird! Hmm, gotta put that on my agenda to get new 'normal' friends… but then again, 'normal' is weird, so I'll stick to these two for now.

"Well, uh, he picked me off," I smirked the obvious. I looked up at them and saw them glaring. I couldn't help but laugh at their faces. "alright alright. We went out to dinner, it was this really fancy restaurant, we ate, we talked about his life, my life, the fans. Oh, did you guys know he's an actor in Australia and is going to be working on this movie here in the states?" they smiled big and shook their heads. "Well, he is. He starts shooting in November. Anyway, we had a really good time!" I smiled.

"What? That's it?" Selena asks.

"Um, yeah? What do you think would've happened?" I asked, confused at their expressions.

"You guys didn't kiss?" Demi yelled loudly enough for the people in China to hear.

"Shh." I put my hand over her mouth and sat her down on the carpet where she previously was. "Yes, we kissed." I whispered. Their faces started glowing and they jumped in the air, dancing.

"Aw! Miles got a boyfriend. Miles got a boyfriend!" Selena screamed. I instantly, felt my face turn the shade of a tomato.

"And, they kiiiiised" Demi stated after. I blushed horrendously and put my hand in my face. What did I do to deserve these creatures? Well, at least I have Nicky who seems to be cool.

"He's not my boyfriend! We just went out on one date!" I put the number one on my fingers and put it in their faces. Well, I was trying to make a point.

"Yeah ok! Suure!" Demi scoffs sitting down on the couch in front of the TV.

"Well, he isn't! we just kissed, that's it." I promise them. To be honest, I really didn't know what we were. I mean, he did say he'll call me later, so maybe that's a start? I don't know! I need Nicky and see what he thinks.

"Hey guys?" I say, unlocking the door and hitting something with it. I look to the back of the door to find David squished and Joe to the right smiling innocently. "What are you guys doing?" I ask, freeing David. He dusts himself off and looks straight at me. "What?"

"You look amazing! Has anyone ever told you that?" he states trying to pull the 'you look nice' card when there's an awkward situation. Not gonna work he bud!

"Where you just eavesdropping?" ask. They shake their heads and instantly, make a run for it. "Get back here!" I scream pointing to the ground in front of me. they groan and turn around. "Where's Nicky?" I look around and can't find him. Maybe he's in his room, but I need to ask.

"Yeah, about him," David says scratching the back of his neck. Oh no! "He's gone!" he puts his arms in the air in the position you put them when you don't know something.

"W-well did you call his phone?"

"No, but there's no need to." Joe says. What? What do you mean there's no need to? Obviously we need to. I think they got the message in my head when the looked in the kitchen and I spotted that phone. Great! This is going to make finding him even easier!

"When did he leave?" I ask.

"I don't know! After Demi said you got a boyfriend, which congrats on that anyway, and then he stormed off." David answered. My eyes widened and I instantly knew what happened. I stormed out of their and into my suit grabbing my keys and cell phone. Im going to find him, even it takes all night!

**Nick's POV**

"What the…?" I shrieked as I heard screaming, yelling, and laughter from the other room. David and Joe heard it too, so we decide to go over to the door and listen. I know this is really bad but, we're guys. We can't help ourselves.

"Details! Details! Details!" Demi and Selena yell at what sounds to be Smiles. Wow! Can those two get any weirder! Anyway… back to the conversation!

"What? That's it?" Selena asks. Obviously I missed what Smiley had to say! Curse my for talking to myself in my head!

"Um, yeah? What do you think would've happened?" Smiley asked. She was right, what do you think would've happens between them.

"You were there, what happened when you walked outside?" I ask looking at Joe. He shrugged, and I instantly knew he didn't want to tell me. I stared at Joe trying to get an answer out of him, but he was too caught up in the conversation; so was David. I sighed and my question got answered when I heard Selena scream.

"Aw! Miles got a boyfriend. Miles got a boyfriend!" my heart felt like someone ripped it out of my chest, shot it with a shot gun, and put it back in my chest.

"And, they kiiiiised" Demi states shortly after. That was enough for me to walk away and out the hotel. Why am I feeling this way? That _he_ kissed _her_? I mean, I know she's kissed guys before on the show and duh, Taylor. Now that I think of it, I was only jealous when she was _dating_ guys. Why, though? I push the _Lobby_ button a little too hard. Oh well, not my elevator. You know what sucks the most? Joe got to see Smiley, Selena and Demi did, Liam also did, David, probably wouldn't even care. Speaking of David, why did he even come? I think he likes Selena so that answers my own question. Anyway, back to Smiley. I wanted to talk to her; I never even got a chance to say anything. Ugh! I start walking not knowing where I'm going. I search my pockets to see the time, but no luck. I must've left it on the table in kitchen. Clever, Nick, real clever. I groan and continue to walk.

I stop walking and notice the cooler air hitting me. Yeah it got cold, well duh, I was at the beach! I sit down and roll my pants up until they can't be rolled anymore. I take off my shoes and socks and just put them somewhere around me. What am I doing? She's my best friend, and here I am, pissed that she got ANOTHER boyfriend! Whatever! I'm happy for her; I am, but… ugh! I still wish that I was in Liam or Taylor's position! Ok, there, I said it, happy? I like my best friend, but im never going to tell her 'cause there are so many guys out there so much better than me!

The noise of sand being stepped on woke me up. Considering I don't even remember falling asleep. What time is it?

"Nick!" someone yelled! It sounded like a girl. Smiley? No, it couldn't be! It was probably like, 2 in the morning and she would've been sleeping.

"Nick! is that you?" why is she using my name and not my nickname? The first time she said my name was when I got lost at the park when we were 6.

"Nick! this isn't funny, where are you?" I heard a little shriek and I guessed that she was crying.

"Guys, I can't find him anywhere. Im really scared what if-" she stopped mid sentence and cut the line. I knew she found me when her gaze landed on me. I could never get tired of those beautiful blue orbs. I could see her pearly white teeth when she smiled at me. She started sprinting and I stood up just in time for her to crash into me. Oof! That hurt, but I really don't care!

"Where were you? Why'd you leave? Just give me a heart attack why don't cha?" she let go an sat down next to my feet. I follow her movement and sat next to her; holding myself up with my hands behind me and crossing my feet in front of me.

"The truth? I really don't know," I confessed almost everything. I just left out the part where I like her, that's it. I look over at her and see her studying me. "What?"

She laughs and looks out the black sea in front of us. "You're one strange guy, Nicholas Gray; one strange guy." Her gaze left the horizon and went back to me. I shrugged my shoulders and smiled mockingly. My gaze didn't leave her for one bit when I noticed, that we were leaning in. my eyes feel from her eyes to her lips and back. She did the same, and finally, I close my eyes. Our lips touched and I felt lik 1000 bolts electrocuted me. The current running through my body was unbearable, but I knew, if I stopped, I would be missing something. I noticed that she kissed back and my hands found their place on face. When she broke away from the kiss, my hand didn't leave her face. I stroke her face lightly, and she leans her head in, into my palms. A smile broke out onto her face. We stood there, just looking into each other's eyes. Suddenly, a ihear a phone buzz. Her smile quickly faded when she, and I, knew that it was the person she had just went on a date with, no more than 20 minutes ago.


	9. Author's Note  Please Read!

**Hey guys! i just wanted to say, ty so much for the reviews you've given me! :] i love putting another chapter up and seeing the lovely reviews, they literally make my day! **

**Anyway, i have to tell/ask you guys about 2 things.**

**1. the story wont be updated for a while because im working on St. James High. I will try to update as much as possible, and maybe have it end around the end of June. There may be a sequal, not sure yet.**

**2. the second thing i wanted to say/ask, if you guys could go over to my new story and check out the trailer. Please RR. if you like it and/or want me to post it. i have around 3 chapters done, and if you would like, i could post the first chapter next week and see what you guys think; but then you would have to wait until July 16th when it's originally going to come out. alright, well im going to stop talking!**

**i love all of you's!**

**smileymee16 ;] x3**

**P.s- im going to be taking in come ideas for Somebody's Me... i have the plot down and everything, but it won't hurt to change things up a bit! so RR. SM and ill comment back on the winner; i'll give them gratitude and credit in every chapter.. ! alright... bye! x3**


	10. When I Look At you

**so i decided to post this up today, its really really sjort! like 2000 words less than what i usually write. anyway, i decided to post early because i love you all and couldnt resist!**

**so this is a filler chapter and the next one will be placed on tour. if you want, read the A/N at the end for a spoiler or like a little heads up for next time! enjoy x3**

It's been 3 months since I last spoke either Nick or Liam. After we kissed Nick avoided me and Liam found out by really bad timing. I was talking to Demi and blurted it out because I couldn't keep it from her, and coincidently, Liam came in with my jacket. The next day, wasn't so pleasant.

"_Liam, im sorry, im so sorry!" I plead. _

"_Miley, you lied to me, and cheated on me, how can I forgive you. Tell me that," his eyes were starting to fill with tears. His sight made my heart break and tears started forming in my own eyes. He was right. "Exactly, because you have nothing to say; you're just like all the other celebrities, stuck up and think they could get anyone they want," he starts to walk but I grab his arm, I can't believe he just went there._

"_What did you just say? I do __**not**__ get every guy I want, because the only guy I want right now, is screaming at me and basically called me a celebrity slut! Yeah, I kissed Nick, but I was caught up in the moment, i-"_

"_Caught up in the moment? What's gonna happen if you get caught up in the moment with Nick or some other guy, are you gonna go to kiss him and say 'I was caught up in the moment'. You know what, why don't you call me, when you get your mind straight and not get caught up in moments!" he lets go of my grasp and stomps out of the hotel room. _

So here I am today, sitting in my room. I told my manager im going to record my next album for the next 2 weeks, and then go on tour; so im trying to write a song, about the things that happened before, but all I could get in my head right now, is Nick. Yeah I did feel something when we kissed. But what is he going to care, he practically hates me for some odd reason! This is when I need him the most. I don't have to talk to him to know that everything would be ok, I just need to look at him and everything's alright. Whenever I feel lost and feel like im not really home, I just know he's there. Wait…

_**6 hours later…**_

_Everybody needs inspiration__  
__Everybody needs a song__  
__A beautiful melody__  
__When the nights are long_

_'cause there is no guarantee__  
__That this life is easy_

_Yea when my world is falling apart__  
__When there's no light__  
__To break up the dark__  
__That's when I__  
__I look at you_

_When the waves are flooding the shore__  
__And I can't find my way home any more__  
__That's when I__  
__I look at you_

_When I look at you__  
__I see forgiveness__  
__I see the truth__  
__You love me for who I am__  
__Like the stars hold the moon__  
__Right there where they belong__  
__And I know I'm not alone_

_Yeah when my world is falling apart__  
__When there's no light__  
__To break up the dark__  
__That's when I__  
__I look at you_

_When the waves are flooding the shore__  
__And I can't find my way home any more__  
__That's when I__  
__I look at you_

_You appear just like a dream to me__  
__Just like kaleidoscope colors that cover me__  
__All I need__  
__Every breath that I breathe__  
__Don't you know you're beautiful__  
__Yeah yeah_

_When the waves are flooding the shore__  
__And I can't find my way home any more__  
__That's when I__  
__I look at you_

_I look at you__  
__Yeah__  
__Whoa-oh__  
__You appear just like dream to me__  
_

"Perfect, that was beautiful Miley, so much passion and love" Jeff says through the microphone.

"Thanks," I reply. I know people are going to wonder who it's about, but I know I don't want to say anything, even if I want to. i better get this album done before I go on tour in 2 weeks. I know I won't be done, but I'll have a clear start.

**A/N *Spoiler* moment!**

**The next episode will be placed in the middle of the tour. Nick will be off of tour by that time and will go to visit someone and set things straight, but little does that person know, that someone else is going to visit them on their next destination! What is going to happen when Nick and the other person meet? **

**smileymee16 ;] x3**

**P.S R/R please :] if you want me to continue please say so in a review :] i am oh so happy to continue i just want to know if you guys are also! **

**P.S.S go check out St. James High trailer and tell me what you think! Tune in July 18, 2010 for the first full chapter of St. James High :D**


	11. Touring

**Here it is! ahhh! lol.. i was gonna post yeterday, but it was my birthday! im officially 15 years old x3 anyway.. this is sorta kinda a filler chapter, but it's all Niley. Read the A/N at the end again for a little heads up!**

**Enjoyy...**

**Nick's POV**

"This next song, will be for that special someone in your life that you feel right with. It's a song about someone that can clear things up in your head when you look at them; this song is called 'When I look at you', it's new so I hope you like it" I hear Miley say on stage. So far, she has done an incredible job! All her songs were performed from the heart and written from the heart.

"_Everybody needs inspiration, everybody needs a song,"_ she starts singing playing the piano parts. Her voice sounds so surreal and calm. She looks absolutely stunning in her white and gold stage dress and even more stunning with her hair flowing naturally down her back. The fog comes in making the scene deep in thought.

I never really heard this song before; actually, no one has. It was rumored to be on the album; that will be released in January, but I never thought it would actually be true. I mean, what a coincidence, that I have "When you look me in the eyes," and she was rumored to write "When I look at you,"

"_When the waves, are flooding the shore, and I can't find my way home anymore, that's when I, I, I looking at you," _I really wanna know who this song is about. It's so beautiful and clear that she really feels something for this person.

"_You love me for who I am; like the stars hold the moon. 'Cause there is no guarantee, that this life is easy. Yeah. When my, world is falling apart and there's no, light to break up the dark that's when I, I, I look at you. When the waves, are flooding the shore, and I can't find my way home anymore, that's when I, I, I look at , appear, just like a dream to me; just like kaleidoscope colors that cover me all I need every breath that I breath. Don't you know, you're beautiful." _The crowd cheers as she holds that note in for as long as she can.

"_Yeah, Yeah. When the waves, are flooding the shore and I can't, find my home anymore that's when I, I, I look at you. Oh, Yeah. You appear, just like a dream to me."_ she finishes that final cords of the piano and I look around the see the crowd cheering and crying their eyes out. That was a phenomenal performance. I sneak out of the audience and make my way back stage. I show them the pass and im in.

"Nick?" I hear someone say behind me. I turn around to find Miley just coming off stage, sweating with a towel around her shoulders and a water bottle in her hand. "What are you doing here?" she asks stepping closer but keeping her distance.

"I came to visit you, I wanted to talk to you about something," I say sincerely, stepping closer to her but earning a step back. I knew stopping the talking between us would ruin something. It all happened with that amazing kiss.

"You shouldn't be here," she says looking around for someone. Why shouldn't I be here, I wanna clear things up. "Miley, please, I really need to talk to you."

"Fine, just wait out here, I need to take a shower and change into my next performance outfit." And she was rushed into her dressing room by at least 20 people. I find a seat and sit down looking at the little TV where all her fans are cheering her name. She deserves this; and more.

"How do I look?" someone says out of the blue. I must have fallen asleep on the couch. I look over to my right and find Miley in a sparkly dress, with her hair out and curly like always, and her cow boy boots.

"Amazing," I say truthfully. She takes a seat next to me, crossing her legs and hands. "I have 2 minutes left, so what is it you wanna talk about?"

"Oh right, I, Uh. Is everything Ok with Liam?" I stall. Well, actually, I wanna know before talking and clearing things up. She shifts in her position; I guess a little awkward about it.

"Um, yeah, everything's fine," she says looking around again. "Miley, who are you looking for?" I ask. She look me in the eye and I could see sorrow in them.

"Miley what's wrong?" I say moving around to face her completely.

"Miss Cyrus, you're needed on stage," one of the stage crew says. She gets up and looks back, one more time, before running off, to do her lat performances. Wow, she's doing an amazing job! She doesn't sound board singing to her fans. She doesn't have that look that says 'Im gonna sing for you guys because I have to.' No, she has that look that says she wants to be here and she wants to sing to them.

After she finished her show, we decided to go get some lunch. She was quiet most of the time but still kept up a good conversation. While we were talking, I aked if I could stay with her until her next destination; she hesitated, but then said yes.

"Nick, what did you want to talk about?" she ask once we were in her hotel room. oh right, I almost forgot about that. "Um, oh yeah, I wanted to apologies" I say sincerely.

"Apologies?" she asks dumbfounded. "For what; you didn't do anything," yes I did! I kissed you, then when you tried to call I didn't pick up or text back.

"Im sorry for not calling back or texting you," I look up to her ocean blue eyes. They became full of only sadness and anger, but then turned back to serenity.

"Why didn't you anyway?" should I tell her? I want to, but I don't know what he reaction is going to be! "I was confused, that's why,"

"About what?" I sigh and look around trying to avoid her eyes. "Nicky," she takes my face in her hands to make me look at her; I smile at the nick name I haven't heard in oh so long.

"You know that kiss?" and he drops her hands. She looks down and folds her hands on her lap. She nods and keeps her gaze down.

"I can't stop thinking about it. I didn't call you because I was mad that we kissed but you were still with Liam. I wanted to see if something could bloom from the kiss, but the second I saw you with him, I wanted to punch him. I like you Smiles, like really like you," wow, did I just say that? She look up and just stares at me.

"Nick," she starts. She takes her hands away from her lap and hold my face once more; caressing my cheek with him. her hands are so soft; I lean into her hand, and look deep into her eyes. He leans in, and crashes her lips onto mine, for the second time.

**A/N *Spoiler* alright.. Nick already came to the tour. The next peron coming will be Liam! There going to meetl and so much drama will be coming up next time! **

**ATTENTION: Silent reader, please R/R i would LOVE to hear what you are thinking about this story. Is it too predictable or pretty cool. idk, tell me what you think, or even what you would like to see!**

** oh, i almost forgot, go check out St. James High! Tune in July 18th, 2010 for the first chapter of St. James High. oh, i gotta say that St. James High will be a boarding school! i just gotta say that; cus i always wanted a boarding school story and this is the perfect time! alriight... until next time!**

**smileymee16 x3 ;]**


	12. IMPORTANT!

***Heyy guys! Thank you soo much for all the reviewss! 3 i just wanted to say something briefly... for my silent readers, please review, that would make my dayy! Another thing i wanted to say is that im really sorry i havent uploaded in a while. My vacation started like 3 weeks ago and i was just being lazy and sleeping in *not gonna lie***

**i decided that, since my summers are always staying up till 4 30 and waking up at 3, i will be posting my stories early in the mornig for the EST and somewhat early for WST, or in the late/early after noons!**

**Anywayy... right now, im working on the next chapter and I will try to post it up... i'm trying to get as much done before tonight; im watching Eclipse! 3 then my weekend is REALLY booked!**

******So um... i also want to see what kind of ideas you guys have for SM *Somebody's Me* i take in all ideas and i will make it work with the sotry! alriight 3**

**P.S. Don't forget to tune in July 18th, 2010 for the first Chapter of St. James High. i can guarantee drama, love, and maybe even death? Check it out July 18th! 3**

**P.S.S. I am also currently writing a new story that's been sticking to me called "Miami Secrets" the first chapter will be up soon! i will post part of the first chapter underr.. tell me what you think.. keep it or just forget about it! :]

* * *

**

**_Miami Secrets..._**

If someone kept a secret, a really big secret, and they didn't tell the person who was responsible for half the secret, is it still right to keep it from them? Because that's what I've been going through for a year. Ok yeah, im 19 and young, but, some secrets are meant to be secrets, like this one for example. I've been keeping it for a year and so far, no one has even questioned it. I currently moved from LA to Florida. The only reason I picked Florida is because I think it's one of the nicest place; Miami, Florida to be exact. It's amazing, and I wouldn't doubt it for a second.

"Demi, where's Izy's blanket?" I ask my best friend who moved in with me after graduation last year. Izy, or Isabella, is my daughter, my 3 month old daughter. That's the big secret I've kept for a year; being pregnant and having a baby girl. Isabella Marie Grey. She looks exactly like her dad, same curly brown hair, same chocolate brown orbs, mouth, and nose, just everything. I left after Nick, her dad, and I had this huge fight. I didn't know I was pregnant until a month later, and things didn't get any better. So I left, I haven't spoken to him since then.

"Did you check your room?" I think for a second and something in my head triggers. How can i forget, I put it in my dresser last night. I walk into my room and check the drawer I left it in. There it is! As if right on cew, I hear the cry's of my baby girl, right in the next room.

* * *

**Sooooo.. what did you thiiink? tell me the truuth! :]**

**Smileymee16 ;] x3**


	13. Fighting

***Here it iss! I was thinking back into some parts of the summer where i was at my cousins pool and then erased everything and re-wrote it! i think it turned out nice! i like this chapter!**

**Alright... but i am sorry for the delay.. tell me what you thinkkk in a REVIEWW! 333**

**Miley's POV**

To say that the kiss doesn't bring butterflies to my stomach, and makes my heart do a cart wheel is an understatement. I finally pull away, to findace. him with his eyes closed, and a smile on his face.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to do that again," he says, leaning in and touching my lips one more time.

"Me either but, what does this make us?" I couldn't help but ask the obvious question. I take my face with both of his large, soft hands.

"I want to be able to call you mine Miley," did he? OMG he did!

"Then why don't you?" I smirk. His eyes shoot open and another smile comes across his. "I will," he replies before kissing me for the third time that day.

The next morning, I woke up with the smell of Chinese right near me. my eyes flew wide open to find a bag of the delicious food sitting on the bedside table of the hotel room. I hear a knock at the door and a yell a 'come in'. when the door opens slightly, I look up to find a head of curly hair.

"Hey," Nick says, coming over to me. "Hi," I smile hugging him.

"You did this?" I ask, pointing to the Chinese. He nods and smiles. "Thanks," I say, grabbing the food, and stuffing my face with the delicious, greasy meal.

"So, we have an hour 'till we leave, I'll be in the tour bus waiting," Nick kisses my forehead and starts walking towards the door.

"Nick?" I say quietly, but loudly enough for him to turn around on his heels. "Yes?" he asks with a smirk on his face. "Thank you," I say sincerely. He nods and continues to walk out the door. I finish the Chinese, head inside the bathroom, and decided to wear sweats, a white tank top, and socks and Adidas sandals. When I get all my stuff together, I call out the two body guards at my door to help me with my bags. When I get on my tour bus, all I see is Nick playing the PS3.

"Hey you," I smile, making my way over to him, kissing his messy, curly hair. "Hey, wanna play?" I look over at the screen and see him playing Rock Band my weakness.

"How long 'till we get to Texas?" I ask the driver. Nick and I stopped playing Guitar Hero like 15 minutes ago, and just decided to lay down and watch some movies; it's a 6 hour drive to New York.

"Um, about another 3 hours," Tim, the driver, replies. I nod my head and get back to the movie; Avatar.

"I see why people like this movie so much," Nick says out of the blue. I look up to find him looking down at me. "Yeah, this is like my billionth time watching it." I reply with a grin on my face. I turn my attention back to the movie, and keep it there until I feel my eye lids slowly closing from the lack of sleep.

"Miley. Miles!" I hear someone whisper. My eyes shoot open and I look at my surroundings. The bus stopped. I guess we arrived. I get up from my place on the couch, I guess Nick left me sleeping to do something on the bus. When I get out, all I hear is my name being screamed by thousands of adoring fans.

I take my time, knowing that it's something I shouldn't do but do it anyways, to sign as much autographs as I can. Yeah I know I have some meet and greets at the end of the show but, some of these people may not have the money for that so, why not, right?

"Come on," Nick says putting a hand on my back and guiding me inside the hotel we will be staying at for the next couple of days. When I step inside, I was surprised to find the one person, I least expected.

"Hi Miley," he says, stepping closer. I give him a quick hug and resume my place at Nick's side. "Can we talk?" he says. I look into his ocean blue eyes and notice the pleading and hope in them. I look up at Nick to see him nod.

"What's up?" I ask, when we sit down in one of the lobby chairs. "Miles, I know things didn't go so well with us but I really like you, and, and, I haven't been able to stop thinking about you; what im trying to say is, I want you back Miley,"

"Liam im sorry but," I trail off, looking over at Nick who is patiently waiting in one of the seats across the room.

"Fine, I get that, but can we at least just be friends then?" hmm, it wouldn't be so bad, I mean I hope it isn't awkward or anything, that's the only thing im hoping for.

"Of course, and I did miss you," I smile getting up. We both hug and we make our way towards Nick. "So, how did you get here and how long are you staying?" I ask, still walking.

"Um plane? Not to be stalker or anything," he smirks "But I checked your tour dates; I was planning on what to say and I needed time so I picked New York. And is it ok if I tag along for the rest of the tour? They cancelled shooting and decided to do it during spring; maybe you could try out, they still haven't found a part to the leading lady?" he says, looking at me. Wait, are you serious? I thought I couldn't do it 'because shooting starts in November, and, oh my God, wow!

"I would love to!" I squeal, giving him the biggest hug ever. When I let go, I notice that we've reached Nick.

"Guess what?" I say, biting my bottom lip and rocking on my heels. He looks at me questionably as if to go on. "The shooting got delayed to Spring for this movie I wanted to be in, and hopefully would be in, and I think I can try out! Shooting starts, spring?" I ask, turing my head towards Liam. He nods and I give my fullest attention to Nick.

"Yeah Spring, isn't this cool!" I squeal again, this time hugging Nick. "Duh, and I know you'll get the part!

After the concert, and the meet and greets, Liam, Nick, and I, went to go eat something at McDonalds.

"Um, a Big Mac, with large fries and a large vanilla milkshake." I say to the cashier. "Ok, you're total is 8:35," I reach in my back pocket to grab some money when I see a firm arm, cut in front of me to pay. I look up to find Nick paying.

"Nick it's ok," I start. "No, I'm paying, don't worry about it," he cuts in, smiling reassuringly. When Nick and Liam finish ordering, we get our food and decide to sit in one of the booths somewhere near a window. Nick get's in one side with me in front of him and Liam besides me.

**Nick's POV**

Miley may not see it, because she's a girl, but I sure as hell do. I know all about his game. He acts like he really cares about her, goes and becomes her 'best friend' all of a sudden, then bam! The boyfriend gets dumped and she's left with him.

"And remember… that one time we… we saw that old guy's teeth fall… fal into his water," Miley says in between laughter, making Liam nod his head and laugh in even more. "So funny," she says, holding her stomach.

"That was fun," Miley says, when we enter her hotel room. "Yeah," I say, taking off my shoes and lying down on her bed. Im not staying with her, I just want to talk, my room's next door anyway.

"Nick, what's wrong?" she says, climbing on the bed next to me. "It's kind of hard watching your girlfriend flirt with her ex boyfriend." I say, looking away from her.

"Nick, we weren't flirting," she says in a serious voice. "Yeah, it didn't look like that to me," I say more firmly, causing her to sit down next me.

"We weren't flirting! How the hell can you think that?" Miley says a little louder. I huff and still keep my eyes away from her. "It's so obvious, even with me sitting right in front of you! Throughout the whole damn thing you haven't said a word to me because you were too busy with your precious Liam!" I say standing up. She stands up as well, and puts her hands on her hips, staying on the other side of the bed.

"We weren't flirting Nick, it's called talking about good times? You're so freaking jealous over nothing!" she screams, putting her hands up in the air.

"Obviously im going to be jealous Miley!" I groan. "You don't see the big picture!" I scream back, putting my own hands in the air.

"What big picture?" she screams, coming closer to me but still keeping a distance. "He's being nice and trying to be your best friend so he could move into the picture!" I yell coming even closer to her.

"It kind of feels like he should be in the picture right now," she says hurt. "Then maybe we shouldn't have done this in the first place," I reply, grabbing my shoes and heading to my hotel room without even looking back.

**No one's POV**

The next day, the concert had to be canceled due to too much rain; the concert was outdoors. Everyone wasn't excited about it, but they all managed to reschedule everything so it could fit in perfectly. Nick still isn't speaking to Miley and vice versa.

"What's wrong?" Liam asks Miley as they both just sit around at the pool the hotel provided. "Nick and I got into this fight, and, he technically said that I being with him was never suppose to happen," Miley answers sincerely with tears in her eyes.

"So what are you going to do?" Liam asks, looking over at her. Miley stays silent for a moment before a new batch of tears form in her crystal blue eyes.

"Accept that he doesn't want to be with me, I guess," Miley finally answers, shrugging her shoulders in the process.

"Can we talk?" a familiar voice says, stepping in front my Miley. Miley looks over from Liam to see Nick with red, puffy eyes; she knew he was crying, and hard.

"Why do you want to talk, you obviously said everything last night," Liam defends Miley. "Liam," Miley starts but was quickly cut off by Nick.

"Um excuse you; this isn't any of your business. It's between me and my girlfriend," Nick says firmly. Liam stands up and looks at Nick straight in the eyes. Nick stays in his place, keeping his glare at Liam.

"That's funny because she said you thought you guys were a mistake," Liam smirks, laughing sarcastically.

"Just butt out of our business alright?" Nick says, stepping to the side, and bumping him the shoulder.

"She doesn't want to talk to you," Liam says, turning around decisively. "Why don't you get your hands off me!" Nick says, pushing him. At this point everyone in the pool area is now looking at the two arguing boys and scared, confused Miley.

"Yeah, don't ever touch me," Liam pushes Nick, causing him to push him back. All of a sudden, Liam punches Nick in the gut but Nick attacks Liam throwing him, and himself, into the pool. Liam throws a punch at Nick, making his nose bleed. Nick punches Liam in the gut even harder making him wince in pain. The Life guard blows his whistle and jumps into the pool. A few seconds later, some securities come help take the fighting boys out of the water.

"Nick! Liam! Stop!" Miley screams, throughout the whole fighting. Finally the boys are brought up to the surface, still growling and glaring at each other.


	14. Heated

***if you don't hate me, and try not to kill me, i will continue this story! :] Lol...well this is a rated M chapter and it sucks -_- well, in my POV it does :p oh and there's a little A/N at the end! :]**

**Enjoy! x3**

"What's gotten into you? And you, don't get jealous over nothing!" I yell, pointing to both boys in the hands of security. "Guys, let 'em go, I'll take care of this," the security guys nodded and let them go.

"Miles-" Nick starts, but I put my hand in front of him, signaling not to talk. "Shut it! Listen, there is nothing going on between me and Liam anymore, and apparently there's nothing going on with us," I say with tears in my eyes, putting my hands on my hips. He should perfectly know what he said yesterday!

"Miles, I didn't mean it; I was just jealous," he says, looking around and scratching his neck. "Nick, I told you nothing was going on; Liam's just a friend, more than that, he's my best friend, I only like you," I say caressing his cheek.

"Im sorry," he says sincerely. I look deep into his eyes and notice them starting to water. I pull him into a hug, burying my face into his chest. "Can I have you back?" he says, when I finally let go. I nod, biting my lip, as he leans in, crashing our lips together.

"And…" I say, after we break from the kiss. I narrow my eyes over at Liam and Nick just stares and nods. "Im sorry dude, a huge miss understanding, no hard feelings?" Nick asks, putting out his hand for a handshake. Liam laughs and shakes his hand, then bringing him in for a man hug. You know the ones where they pat each other's back or whatever, yeah that one.

"So, did u suddenly like me or was it like a long time thing?" I ask Nick as we lay in my hotel bed, remember, no concert? Plus, the weather forecaster announced rain all week! :[ FML!

"Um, it's kind of been a long time thing," he says, blushing looking away. I nod my head and look around. I wonder how long… hmm? Whatever, I guess I'll let it go.

"You know I really do like you and only you, right?" I say, turning around from the spot on my bed so my chin is resting on his chest. He wraps his arms around me, bringing me closer so our lips were just inches apart.

**Rated M starts...**

"And you're the only girl for me," he says leaning in, crashing his lips with mine. The kiss is soft, gentile, yet I feel something I've never felt before, like, in the pit of my stomach kind of thing. I have no idea what it is but… I like it. Soon enough, I feel his toung glide against the bottom my lip indicating he wants in. I part my lips; my toung meeting his for the very first time. I push myself up against him, making him moan inside my mouth. My hands are tangled inside of his hair and not for one moment are our lips breaking free.

Finally, after much needed air, his lips travel down my neck, still not leaving my skin. He flips us over ever so gently, and lays his body up against mine. He travels down, leaving kisses all over my jaw line, and neck. Finally, he finds a 'sweet spot' and start to kiss there before gently sucking on it a little harder.

"Nick…"I whisper. I feel him smile as he brings his lips back to mine, this time, the kiss powerful, rough, and lustful. I pull my legs around his waist, making me push against him more time. My hands travel from his hair, to his chest, then down the hem of his shirt. My hand grazes inside of his shirt; across his abs, down his chest. I managed to pull the shirt off with Nick's help. My hands stay lingered around his chest when I felt his hand up my shirt. His hand grazes across my flat stomach, over my rib cage, and then back down my spine to pull me closer. Swiftly, he takes my shirt over my head, breaking the kiss for the mili-second. His hands go back down to my back raising then higher and higher, landing on the clip of my bra. He breaks away from the kiss to look into my eyes, asking for approval. I nod, biting my lip, taking his lips onto mine. When he unhooks the bra, he throws it somewhere. He breaks away from the kiss to look down, his eyes widen at the sight. I can't feel but feel uncomfortable.

"You look beautiful," he says, meeting my eyes again. I smile leaning in one more time. He meets me half way this time, gliding his toung on the bottom of my lip almost immediately. His left hand goes to my waist pulling me closer, making my chest touch him. His right hand, is moving from my waist, to my right breast. Finally, his hands collide with my chest and I can't explain the sensation running through my body.

"Miley," he says, between a kiss. "Yeah," I respond breathlessly. He pulls away from me looking deep into my eyes. "I love you," did he just….Wait, we've only been together for a couple of days. Don't get me wrong, I've been having that feeling for a very long time now but..he just, OMG! I hear clear his throat, shaking above me. Yeah it's extremely early but, I've known him my whole life, and I _have_ felt the same for quite some time now.

"I love you too," I reply honestly, smiling and biting my lip. Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know what you're going to say; 'You're too young.' Whatever! He smiles again and leans in kissing me ever so softly on the lips. That's when it triggered; this is first time Nick's said 'I Love You' and he actually means the word 'love' Yeah he's said it before but we were 7; we're 18 now!

My hands graze form his chest to his pants, unbuttoning and unzipping them, to reveal his boxers. My hand 'accidently' brushed against his 'friend' and I already felt the bulge hitting my thigh. Hmm, maybe I could entertain his little 'friend.' I started going further and further from his chest, my hand reaching the lining of his boxers. I started to play with the hem of it, then go down even further, drawing little circles with my index fingers. I came back and slowly enterd his boxers, touching his membrane.

"Mi," he said breathlessly. I smile, rubbing on him a little more. His eyes squeeze shut. I go a little harder and faster on him, making him moan a little. I finally stop teasing, and go to kissing him.

At this point, all our cloths are off and we're only left in our undies. I feel Nick's hand rub on my stomach, and do further down, reaching the hem of my panties. My breath gets caught in my throat when I fell his hand enter slowly. At first, he starts off slowly, and only rubs against me. Then, he slowly enters on finger, making sure not to hurt me.

"Nick" I moan in his mouth. I feel smile, and enter another finger, pushing in deeper. He slowly glides out then back. My hands tighten in his back, as I dip my head back from the pleasure. "Stop teasing," I say honestly, not taking it anymore. He laughs, and glides out, taking off my last piece of clothing with it. I take off his boxers, and now we're left in nothing.

"Miley, I don't have a condom," I smile, and kiss him lightly, before looking into his eyes. "Nick, im18, im on birth control; a girl never knows," he smiles and leans in again, positioning himself. He pulls away from the kiss to look in my eyes for approval. I nod, and lean again as he enters slowly. I grab onto his neck tightly from the discomfort. He stops for a second pulling away.

"Nick, keep going," I say, bringing him in again, kissing him softly. He pushes in again, and there's the pain. Once he does a few more thrust, all I feel is comfort, and pleasure. Im so glad, I waited!

**Alrighty...alll done! ;p**

A couple hours later, we're left breathing heavily, covered in sweat, laying down on my bed, cuddled up just talking.

"Miley?" Nick asks, playing with my hair. "Yeah?" I look up, meeting his eyes. He hesitates for a while before finally taking a deep breath and releasing it. "Was I you first?" his eyes look almost sad and worried before I nod. His whole face just illuminated, and a wide smile spread across his face.

"Really?" I nod again, stroking his cheek. He closes his eyes for a moment before slowly opening them again. "Good, for a second I thought you already had it and I lost _my_ virginity to _you_ instead of losing it to each other."

"_I_ was _your _first?" He nods again, and I lean in kissing him. "I love you," he says when we break apart. "And I love you," I say before falling asleep with the person I love, next to me.

**A/N* Ok...I'm deciding to end this story when it gets to 20's...im debating on a either A. A Sequel or B. A Cliff Hanger! :O Yes, cause i love you oh so much, i WOULD end this story in a cliff hanger :p you never know...im unexpected! hehe..ANYWAYY! If you guys have an idea on what you would like to see, well someone gave me an idea without knowing they gave me one, so i love you! And i will dedicate that chapter only to you...when i write it! :p**

**Ok, so if ANY of you guys have ANY ideas on what you would like to doo or see in this story...Press the button that says 'Review Chapter' and i will take one of them, or more, and write about it to fit in with the story! :p Yeah, because i can do that! ;p jk...lol**

**smileymee16 ;p x3**

**Click it!**

**Click it!**

**Click it!**

**V**


	15. AUTHORS NOTE! IMPORTANT!

**Sooo ... because im a horrible person, i didnt tell you guys that the last chapter was the last chapter BUTTT! i have a survey or poll thing..**

**Ok here it is: I might just re-write the WHOLE story because you hated it so much, just write an amazing sequel OR do both!**

**A) Write the whole thing all over again but better**

**B) Write an amazing sequel **

**C) Both A and B**

**Leave your response in a R/R :D**

**smileymee16 ;] xD**


End file.
